Light in the Shadows
by David Fishwick
Summary: What if Voldemort had killed the Potters and had raised Harry to be his son. HPGW, RWHG, DMAG
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Shadows chapter 1

Summary: What if Voldemort had killed the Potters and brought up Harry. HPGW, DMAG, BZLB and RWHG

Legal note: I am not JK Rowling so I don't own this stuff but I own the plot and any OC's.

Alexander Gaunt, known as Alex to his friends, was busy getting dressed. He had been invited to Quiddtich match by his Slytherin friends Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. He walked down the stairs of Riddle Manor grimacing at the dark décor. It truly was a bleak house to have grown up in. personally; Alex was planning on living somewhere light and cosy when he finally had the guts to leave his father's rule

Alex was a tall dark haired teenager with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He was quite popular at Hogwarts, despite being a Gryffindor.

"Where are you going?" asked a cold voice.

Alex turned and saw his father, Lord Voldemort nee Tom Riddle, the man he feared, hated and respected all at once.

"I am going to watch a Quiddtich match, Father, with Draco and Blaise," said Alex casually.

"I don't see why you hang around with those cowards. Don't forget that the only reason you are returning to Hogwarts is to keep an eye on Snape and the old fool," said Voldemort icily.

Alex gritted his teeth and nodded his head. He had the utmost respect for both Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of the age, despite his 150 years, and Severus was the most accomplished spy he had ever met. Alex wasn't entirely sure whether Severus was spying for Dumbledore or his father but he secretly hoped the Potions Master was spying for Dumbledore. That way, when he finally betrayed his father, Alex would have someone he could safely rely on.

Alex left the Manor and Apparated over to the packed stadium the Holyhead Harpies were playing the Tornados in. He had never wanted to be Voldemort's son. All he had ever wanted was to be a normal teenager going to watch Quidditch matches with his friends and snogging in public with his beautiful girlfriend.

The usher came over to him

"Ah you must be Mr. Gaunt. Mr. Malfoy wanted me to escort you to his booth," said the usher.

"Thank you," replied Alex.

The usher led him past a large, excited crowd and the other secluded booths. They finally reached the booth at the end and he was shown inside. Alex heard loud music playing from inside and went inside where he found Draco attached at the lips to a pretty blonde girl on their seat. Alex cleared his throat catching their attention.

"Alex!" Draco exclaimed disentangling himself from the blonde girl. She looked a year younger than Alex and Draco; she also looked very familiar.

"Hello cousin," replied Alex. Draco and himself had been close friends since childhood.

"This is Astoria Greengrass. My new girlfriend," said Draco by way of introduction.

Now Alex knew why she looked familiar. He sort of remembered the Greengrass sisters at formal functions when he was younger.

"Hello," said Astoria, fixing her rumpled clothing.

"Hi," said Alex awkwardly. What on earth could he say when he had just walked in on the guy he considered a brother sticking his tongue down this girl's throat.

"I'm glad you made it. I thought your father wouldn't allow you out of the Manor," said Draco.

"I don't listen to him all the time, you know," said Alex huffily.

A black boy looked up from his seat where he had been engaged in making out with his girlfriend.

"Hello, Alex. Long time no see," said Blaise with a huge grin.

His girlfriend looked up and Alex was shocked to see his housemate Lavender Brown.

"Lavender, you're dating Blaise?" asked Alex incredulously.

"Yes I am. Aren't you dating Ginny?" said Lavender. She was a tall willowy brunette with striking blue eyes.

"Yeah," said Alex with a goofy grin. "I am totally in love with that girl."

They turned to watch the game, which was a whole lot better than the Quidditch that was played at their school.

A waiter came by and passed out glasses of champagne. They each accepted a glass, winking at the waiter for serving them alcohol despite their being only sixteen.

In the next booth, Pansy and Nott and their cronies were glaring at them.

"I am going to rip out every hair on her pretty head," snarled Pansy. Seeing Draco and Astoria made her blood boil with barely suppressed rage.

"How can Zabini have a Gryffindor girlfriend?" said Millicent Bulstrode with a sneer.

"Malfoy and his idiot friends will suffer for this. They are acting like stupid muggle lovers," said Nott. He had personal reasons to dislike Gaunt and only his closest supporters knew of them.

A cloaked person nodded in assent at Nott's words. He had teamed up with Nott to get back at Alex Gaunt.

They all laughed evilly imagining Gaunt and Malfoy suffering in the near future.

Back in Malfoy's booth they were discussing school. The Holyhead Harpies were up by ten points making Lavender and Astoria smile as they were fans of the Harpies. The boys frowned as they supported the Tornados.

"I didn't know you were seeing the Weasley girl," said Draco softly.

"Well you might turn me in," Alex hissed back, well aware of the many Slytherin students who spied on him and reported back to his father.

"I am not my father," said Draco angrily.

"And I am not mine! Is that why you kept Astoria quiet?" said Alex.

"Yes, to be honest," said Draco. There was a moment of silence between the two boys before Draco sighed and leant in to whisper to his friend again. "I'm glad you are not like the Dark Lord," said Draco, some colour returning to his face.

Please read and review and I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work in editing this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some weeks passed by and the Dark Lord summoned his Death Eaters who bowed in submission to their Master. There about thirty or forty of them and they were from all ages; some were grown adults like Uncle Lucius, Professor Snape and his mother Bellatrix Lestrange. Some were about his age and he could see Theodore Nott and his uncanny resemblance to Father unsettled him. Nott was glaring at him and if looks could kill Alex would need to be carried to a grave. Anyway Father was raving on like a lunatic.

"Soon my plans will be complete! We have waited long for this ultimate destiny and my noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin's vision will be realized."

The Death Eaters cheered when he had finished raving and the Dark Lord exited the room. The elder Death Eaters like Uncle Lucius and Professor Snape were the first to leave. Alex watched his Professor; he looked like he was hiding something. What are you hiding Snape?

The junior Death Eaters were the next to leave and Alex laughed seeing Crabbe and Goyle who were burly but very stupid getting stuck in the door.

"Some meeting huh?" said Blaise softly. They had to talk quietly as there might be eavesdroppers around.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Why does Nott hate you?" asked a new voice. Turning around, Alex saw Draco

"No idea to be honest," said Alex truthfully.

"Boy!" yelled Alex's father.

Alex said goodbye to his mates and walked to his father's study. He went inside quickly schooling his face to hide his disgust. You would expect to see pictures of people being tortured on the walls in the study belonging to the darkest wizard since Grindelwald, although some people said that Voldemort was worse, but there was a cheery fire lit in the fireplace and the walls were green and silver.

"You summoned me, Father?" said Alex.

"Yes I did. Despite being sorted into that pathetic House Gryffindor, I think you can be of use to me," said Voldemort. Alex noticed his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing at his side. He feared his mother who was sadistic and crazy and often cursed him with painful curses when he was naughty in his youth. He also didn't want to see the hateful looks being thrown his way if his Gryffindor friends and girlfriend learnt the truth.

"How?" asked Alex, trying to remain calm.

"You are to be my eyes and ears as no one would suspect you, son," said Voldemort.

He was dismissed and left, his mother following him.

"Your Father has your best interests in mind, Alex. I would suggest you obey his orders," said Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alex suppressed the sarcastic comment he wanted to throw at his mother and nodded.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape had left Riddle Manor and Apparated to London. He was just in time for the Order meeting. He smiled at the painting of Mrs. Black screeching insults echoed into the alleyway.

Suddenly the door opened and a pregnant blonde witch answered the door.

"Good day, Taylor," said Snape wearing his usual austere façade. The thought of teaching of Black's brat that was growing inside her belly was enough to give him nightmares.

"Severus," said Taylor, as Snape walked past her.

He sat in his usual chair trying not to inhale whatever Dung was smoking this time and looked impassive.

Albus Dumbledore walked in and sat at the head of the table.

"Now that we are all here," said Albus Dumbledore. Snape noticed empty chairs belonging to dead Order members such as the Potters who were betrayed by Pettigrew and murdered by Voldemort. He never would've thought that mousy Pettigrew had the nerve to hand the Potters over to the Dark Lord.

Snape listened as Shacklebolt gave his report on the Ministry including the Minister Barty Crouch who had a reputation for being tough on Death Eaters. Snape despised him as Crouch ordered his arrest due to information from an anonymous source but Dumbledore spoke up for him and won the argument.

"Severus, you may begin your report on the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore.

Snape got up. "Thank you, Headmaster. I have information that Minister Crouch has a spy among the Death Eaters. I heard it being discussed by Avery and Mulciber, but it could be a rumour," said Snape. Personally, he was very worried by the tale but tried not to show it.

The other Order members like Moody and Black looked disgusted at the thought of a Death Eater walking free.

"Crouch is making a big mistake to trust a Death Eater," growled Moody to murmurs of agreements from Sirius Black and Kingsley.

"Thank you, Alastor," said Dumbledore calmly but with authority.

Alastor Moody wisely shut up in Snape's opinion. The ex-Auror's paranoia was legendary as he had been marked for death by the Death Eaters for killing some of their comrades. Snape remembered Rodolphus raving for a hour of what he would like to do to Moody if he ever got the chance.

"If this is true, Headmaster, then you need to talk to Minister Crouch and persuade him that he is making a bad decision," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I will talk to Barty Crouch and find out if he has a spy among the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore.

The meeting broke up and Snape saw Black and his wife together kissing and he gagged with disgust.

"Severus, I need that potion," said Lupin.

"I will send you some, Lupin. We don't want the wolf getting out of control," replied Snape quietly but with malice.

Please read and review and thanks to those who do.

I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work in editing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius Black and his wife arrived at their cottage, which was guarded with many protection spells as Sirius was a top Auror with many enemies and his pregnant wife Taylor worked as a prosecution lawyer and was well known for putting many Death Eaters and other violent offenders away.

"I can't believe this; our Minister letting a Death Eater walk free," said Sirius Black as he got changed for bed and his wife did the same. He hated the Death Eaters for murdering the Potters including their son Harry and often went to visit their graves at Godric's Hollow.

"I know, dear," said Taylor reassuringly. Her belly was swollen beyond belief but she looked beautiful in her husband's opinion. She had been a close friend to Lily and James and was Harry's godmother before that bastard Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort.

"Have you visited a Healer in Saint Mungo's to check on the baby?" asked Sirius, changing the subject.

"Yes, and she assures me that everything is fine and I am in perfect health," said Taylor patiently. Their first child, Jasmine, was sleeping in her room. She was a beautiful fifteen-year-old and Sirius often played the overprotective father much to her annoyance. He felt that she was luckier than him as his parents never loved him and Sirius ran away at sixteen because he disagreed with his parents supporting Voldemort. His younger brother, Regulus, however, ate up their nonsense; the last Sirius heard of his brother he had joined the Death Eaters.

"Good" said Sirius before falling asleep with his wife snuggled in next to him.

Remus Lupin had arrived at the cottage with his new girlfriend Tonks.

"Shh. We must be quiet as they are probably sleeping," he said to Tonks. He hadn't wanted to become seriously involved with anybody because of his "furry little problem", as Sirius called it, but Tonks had worn him down and now here they were, on the brink of engagement.

"Yeah," said Tonks lovingly.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius woke up in the morning and to find his wife wasn't there. and He came went downstairs dressed in his robe and heard his wife and daughter's from the kitchen where they were involved in a mother-daughter activity – making breakfast.

"Hello, love," said Sirius, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. Your breakfast is on the table," said Taylor, pushing him away gently.

Sirius sat down and tucked into his sausages and eggs and his daughter was busy doing her assignments for Charms.

He saw Remus and Tonks walk down.

"Uncle Remus," called out Jasmine, running to hug her uncle.

"Do you want a hand, Taylor?" asked Tonks.

"Yes please," replied Taylor.

Sirius finished his breakfast and after gulping down some coffee left for work.

"So what do you have planned today, Jasmine?" asked Remus.

"Mum is taking me to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff," said Jasmine enthusiastically.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

In Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire, the home of one of the most powerful and vicious pureblood families around, there was a meeting in the study. There were many powerful and influential people like Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch star, and Regulus Black, secondary heir to the Black fortune, to name a few.

"Thank you for joining us. In due time you will find your loyalties richly and properly rewarded," said Lucius Malfoy with a smug look.

"Why have you summoned us, Malfoy?" asked Avery.

"I have a plan. I have discovered that the Dark Lord has a teenage son," said Lucius.

"That is an old story already, Lucius, as we all know that," said Viktor Krum.

Alex Gaunt reddened as everyone looked at him.

"I am talking about something different, Krum. Gaunt is not related to the Dark Lord at all," said Lucius, sneering at his son's best friend.

"Where is your proof?" demanded Regulus Black.

"From me," squeaked Pettigrew who had been unnoticed until now.

"Then who is the Dark Lord's real son?" asked Krum curiously.

"Theodore Nott. I heard it from the Healer who attended his birth. The Dark Lord handed him over to the Notts so Dumbledore will never find him," said Lucius.

"What is your plan?" said Thorfinn Rowle, a big blond Death Eater.

"My plan is simple. We persuade an Auror to kill Nott before he assumes his place next to his father," said Lucius.

"Its treason, Lucius," said Rowle.

Alex Gaunt was in a state of shock. He mentally cursed his father for keeping a secret like that for it explained why Nott hated him.

"It's the truth. Can you imagine the humiliation of obeying a teenager no matter who is his father?" said Lucius angrily.

People nodded their heads. The Death Eaters respected power, which is why they obeyed the Dark Lord, but they were a treacherous lot and often fought each other for the honour of being favoured by their Master. Obeying a teenager didn't sit well with them at all.

The meeting broke up and they all left one at a time so no one could be suspicious about the meeting. Lucius didn't put it past the Dark Lord to have someone watching his home.

"I can't believe it!" said Blaise, referring to Nott being the Dark Lord's natural son.

"Well it explains a lot. He has got a soul as black as our father's," said Alex softly.

Strangely, Alex was feeling betrayed by his father.

Please read and review and thanks to those who do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pansy Parkinson Flooed to her lover's manor with some important information. She had the Dark Mark like many of her Slytherin friends. Her parents privately supported the Dark Lord and donated money to the Death Eaters, but Pansy was the only member of the family to get a Dark Mark without her parent's knowledge. She admired Nott manor. She had heard that Nott's elderly adoptive father was rich and was close to the Dark Lord.

Pansy dusted ash off her elegant robes and thought that while she was disappointed that Draco had dumped her for the young Greengrass because access to his wealth and influence would have been fantastic for her entire family, she was much better off with Nott. Not only would he one day be a Dark Lord in his own right and she would be his Dark Lady, but he would be able to aid her in wreaking revenge on her ex-lover and his disgusting half-blood pet.

Ah, Pansy," said Theodore Nott. He gave her a passionate kiss, taking a not so risky grope of her breasts. All of Hogwarts knew that Pansy was an easy lay.

"Hello, Teddy, how are you?" asked Pansy, smoothing down her hair so that she could press her breasts closer to his chest.

"Fine thank you, darling," said Theodore Nott. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to his room to talk.

"I have some information, Teddy," said Pansy, draping herself over the bed in a seductive manner.

"Really? What?" asked Theodore Nott. Even though Pansy was not that bright she had served him well and would continue to do so because she was in love with him. Theodore, however, only saw her as a useful tool in his plans as her family was important in the pureblood world due to their money and influence.

"Lucius Malfoy plans to betray you. I heard him discussing it with my father in his study, lover," said Pansy.

"Damn him to hell!" raged Nott. Mentally he planned to show the older man how much like his Father he was.

"Apparently he has recruited some people to his side including Blaise, Krum and Gaunt to name a few," said Pansy, unbuttoning her robes to reveal a teasing amount of cleavage.

"Alex Gaunt is a son of a whore," said Nott dismissively. He knew that his old rival was too Gryffindor for his own good. How could people believe that Alex was his father's son when he was in a house filled with mudbloods and blood traitors? He thought.

"I wouldn't underestimate him as he can be dangerous when roused," said Pansy.

Theodore finally looked over at Pansy and a gleam came to his eyes as he stalked towards her predatorily. The next thing Pansy knew she was naked and writhing beneath Theodore's powerful body. After an hour Theodore lay on his back exhausted but sated.

"Can I kill Lucius and Narcissa, sweetie?" asked Pansy, snuggling up next to him.

"When I give you the signal and not before. My real Father needs the Malfoys for their money. Really they are gutless cowards," replied Theodore icily.

"How is your associate coming along?" asked Pansy, referring to the man her lover recruited to kill Gaunt.

"Good. His desire for revenge against Gaunt for stealing his girl makes him malleable to my plan to get rid of the half blood traitor who has probably aligned with the old fool Lucius," said Theodore.

"A lot of boys fancy her. Even you probably think she is good looking, Teddy," said Pansy, desperately trying to disguise the jealously in her voice.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," replied Theodore

Pansy was pleased by his remark. Remembering that she had curfew and she got dressed and Flooed back to her manor trying to ignore her boyfriend's adoptive father looking at her with appreciation.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hogwarts started today and Alex Gaunt walked through the barrier in King's Cross between platforms nine and ten. After saying goodbye to Draco who went off with Astoria, he went to find his Gryffindor friends that he hung around with. Hogwarts the only place he felt truly at home, not Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

On his way to look for his friends, he saw Blaise and Lavender groping and kissing in one compartment. He smiled to himself and finally heard the voices of his friends coming from one compartment.

He arrived and knocked loudly on the door. As he entered the compartment he was knocked down by a red whirlwind that he recognised as the love of his life, Ginny Weasley.

"Hello, lover," he said, hugging her tightly and burrowing his face in her neck.

"Hi. I missed you," replied Ginny, angling her neck so Alex could placed little butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"I missed you too. You are the love of my life," said Alex, giving her a kiss.

"Stop making us ill with your mushy talk, Alex," said Ron.

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"Sorry, mate. It has been a while since I have seen your sister," said Alex, sitting down.

He noticed that Neville was sitting down with Luna and they were holding hands.

"Are you going out with Luna, Neville?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I am," said Neville.

"Congratulations," said Alex.

"Thanks," replied Neville.

"So how was your holiday, Alex?" asked Dudley Dursley who was also in their house. He was the closest to Alex as they both had an abused background, except in Dudley's case his parents feared and hated the fact that their son had a magical core and barely spoke to him after he attended Hogwarts. His Aunt Marge joked cruelly that she would like to feed him to her dogs. Dudley confided in Alex only about his terrible childhood, but now he had friends and a girlfriend, Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff student in their year. She was a plump girl with blonde hair.

"It went okay," said Alex.

"Good," said Ron. He and Alex were quite close and Ron approved of his relationship with Ginny after the disaster with Colin Creevey who was discovered in a broom closet with Padma Patil. Ginny hexed both of them in a rage and now they were both terrified of her. It was funny to watch Padma and Colin turning around in corridors to avoid Ginny. She really was lethal with her spells.

They talked about school and their lessons and specifically their new Defence professor, Alice Longbottom. Neville was extremely proud of his mother. It helped that all the students, including the Slytherins, were impressed with her.

Their good time was spoiled by Nott, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy bringing up the rear.

"Oh look, it's the filth that our senile Headmaster let into the school. We have two mudbloods, four blood traitors, a loon and a jumped up half blood," said Nott's hateful voice.

"Yeah, Weasley. How does it feel to be Gaunt's tart?" said Pansy nastily.

Ginny pulled out her wand and hexed Pansy with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex. Pansy screamed in shock and flailed her arms, trying to get the bogies off her.

Hermione's eyes were blazing as she pulled out her wand and hexed Nott with the Furnuculus charm, causing his face to become covered in boils.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, as usual, at the sight of their leader being hexed and ran away.

"I'll get you for this, Mudblood!" screamed Nott before leaving. The humiliation of being beaten by a mudblood girl was too much.

Pansy followed him.

"Hermione, you cursed Nott. I am really shocked that a prefect like you would do that," said Ron teasingly.

"It looks like the Nargles have taught them a lesson," said Luna and they all laughed.

Alex was beginning to see that friendship mattered more than power or revenge because of the people he had befriended. It was a shame that Pansy couldn't grow up but he was more worried by Nott.

They got changed into their robes as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, hoping that the upcoming term wouldn't be too focused upon their rivalries.

Please read and review and I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work in editing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My God, do you ever stop eating?" asked Hermione as her boyfriend wolfed down his dinner.

"What? I am hungry," replied Ron Weasley in between attacking his steak and gulping down pumpkin juice.

"It's nice to see Alex happy isn't it?" asked Hermione, looking at Alex and Ginny who were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Yeah. I remember when he first came here and he looked depressed but I really don't want to know how Ginny made him this happy," replied Ron. He and Hermione remembered Alex's depressed state and wondered what could cause their best friend to be that unhappy. Hermione reckoned that Alex's parents were cruel to him or something.

Dudley Dursley wasn't sitting with his housemates and was seen on the Hufflepuff table talking to Susan Bones and her friends.

Back on the Gryffindor table Alex was talking to Ginny.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" asked Alex. He was trying to make sure that Ginny was different from what his father, the Dark Lord, described about her sex. The Dark Lord always said love was a weakness and that women were more trouble than they were worth.

"Forever," said Ginny, holding his hand Alex reddened with embarrassment and leant forward to press a chaste kiss to his love's lips.

Dean, Seamus and Neville sniggered at the sight.

"Oh leave them alone. It's sweet," said Jasmine in a scolding tone to her boyfriend.

"Oh, right you are, love. But, just so you know, I was only teasing," said Dean good-naturedly.

Jasmine hadn't told her father she was seeing Dean as he would explode with rage and might kill Dean.

Everyone laughed, including Ron, but one person's eyes on the table narrowed with jealously. _Soon Gaunt you will be dead and Ginny will be back in my bed_, he thought.

After everyone had eaten as much as they could from the delicious school feast, they went to their common rooms. Alex held Ginny's hand as they walked up to their common room.

In their common room Ron was playing Dean in a game of wizard chess closely watched by their girlfriends. Ginny was sitting on Alex's lap; she smiled to herself, imagining her mother raving with fury about her on some boy's lap, but Alex wasn't some boy; he was the love of her life. She remembered when he first arrived at Hogwarts. it was the time she had fallen in love but she had been with Colin then and Alex looked depressed all the time. Finally she managed to get her man and the time he had kissed her after Gryffindor won the cup at the end of last year had been the greatest as he was an excellent kisser.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Alex, noticing her smile. It was one of the things that attracted him to her.

"I was just thinking of us," replied Ginny happily.

"Yeah that would be something to smile about," replied Alex, smiling at her.

Meanwhile the chess game had been won by Ron who never lost a game in the House. Dean groaned and went off with Jasmine.

Then Lavender arrived and her lips were swollen and her hair was mussed up. She also looked flushed and sat on one of the sofas.

"Where have you been, Lavender?" said Hermione, noticing her friend's condition.

"I was with my boyfriend," replied Lavender smugly.

All the girls squealed with delight and wanted to know it was. The guys sighed and turned to each other.

"It must be a girl thing," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"Hey, where is Dudley?" asked Dean.

"Probably with Susan doing things that we don't want to know about," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Alex.

The girls went off to talk more in their dorm and the boys went to theirs and heard strange noises coming out of Seamus' bed.

"You don't think he is…?" said Alex doubtfully.

Dean opened the curtains and Seamus was shagging some blonde girl and they shrieked when they saw they had an audience.

"Hey, Seamus. How's it's going?" asked Dean with a grin.

"It was going better until you guys turned up," grumbled Seamus, his girl covered herself up.

To everyone's surprise it was Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's older sister by one year. a She was only wearing a shirt and the boys resisted the temptation to ogle her legs and body as their girlfriends had bad tempers and knew painful hexes.

"Hi, Alex," said Daphne embarrassedly.

"Hello, Daphne," replied Alex a little awkwardly.

She put her clothes on and, after giving Seamus a kiss, walked out of their dorm.

"So how long have you and Greengrass been seeing each other?" said Ron, recovering from his state of shock.

"A while," said Seamus smugly.

"Anymore surprises for us?" Asked Alex.

"No that was about it," replied Seamus.

The boys got into their beds and then Neville came through the door.

"Have you been with Luna all this time?" asked Ron.

"Yes I have. That girl knows how to kiss," said Neville a little smug.

"Well you missed all the excitement earlier, Neville. We found Seamus having sex with a girl in his bed," said Alex.

"Doesn't he do that all the time?" asked Neville, grinning.

"This time it was a Slytherin girl," said Dean.

"Wow that's new," said Neville.

"She's the one," Seamus said.

"Well we are all happy for you, mate, but next time lock the door or something," said Ron with a taunting grin.

Seamus threw a pillow at the gangly redhead.

The boys were soon asleep dreaming of their girls and Ron mumbled Hermione in his sleep.

In the girl's dorm Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were talking. and They had been were close friends despite the fact Ginny was a year below Hermione.

"So who are you going out with, Lavender?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Promise you won't laugh?" said Lavender seriously.

"We promise," said Ginny solemnly.

"It's Blaise," said Lavender slowly.

"You mean Blaise Zabini?" said Hermione.

"Well he has certainly got the tall, dark and handsome thing going on," said Ginny.

"I saw your boyfriend on holiday, Ginny. Blaise had invited him to a Quidditch match and he went on about how much he loves you the entire time," said Lavender.

"I didn't know that Alex knew Blaise," said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Oh yeah. They have been friends since childhood," said Lavender, nodding her head in confirmation.

"I love Alex very much," said Ginny was shocked that Alex had some secrets of his own.

They were eventually asleep and Ginny went back to her dorm.

Thanks for the reviews and please send me more.

I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex and Ron overslept and ran to their first lesson Potions.

"You are late so five points from Gryffindor, Gaunt and Weasley," said Snape vindictively. Alex and Ron rolled their eyes at one another and sat down next to Hermione.

"Why were you so late?" asked Hermione crossly

"Overslept," said Ron sheepishly.

Alex sighed and he noticed that Snape was still watching him. They continued to make notes as Snape talked about the potions used for Healing.

After an hour the bell rang and the class filed out of his class for Charms.

"Hey, Weasley," said Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione looked enraged at seeing the rude Slytherin girl who was so cruel to her during the first year just because she was Muggleborn.

"What?" said Ron, looking as if he didn't want to hear anything that came out of Pansy's mouth.

"So, I heard about you and the mudblood. Can your family sink any lower? I guess not; as everyone already knows that they worship a senile old man who can't stop the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters," said Pansy hatefully, as Millicent sniggered.

Ron purpled with rage and pulled out his wand. Nott immediately pointed his wand at Ron.

"Drop your wand, Weasley, before you injure yourself," said Nott icily.

Alex pointed his wand at Nott.

"Sod off, Nott," said Alex.

"Ah, Gaunt. Always ready to defend Weasley. How very Gryffindor of you. Tell your friend Weasley that he has no idea what he is dealing with," said Theodore Nott. The loud argument attracted Professor Flitwick's attention. He took points off Parkinson and Nott.

"Thanks, mate," said Ron in a low tone.

"Anytime" said Alex.

They all went in to Flitwick's classroom and they enjoyed his lesson.

"Pay no attention to whatever comes out that cow Parkinson's mouth," said Hermione to Ron, who was still annoyed by her insult towards his family.

They went down to lunch.

Alex greeted Ginny with a kiss.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning," said Ginny.

"Overslept," said Alex.

"Yeah, Snape took points off and we were only a few minutes late," complained Ron.

"Try 8 minutes," said Hermione sniffily.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. He kissed her and she responded.

"Ms Granger, such displays are not permitted at Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, their Head of House. They broke away and Hermione blushed red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Professor," said Ron, also blushing as some people laughed.

_Later that night…_

Voldemort was summoning his Death Eaters. He thought it was ironic that the snobby Purebloods were obeying a Half Blood like him but then again he could charm the people needed since school apart from that old fool Albus Dumbledore. He was going to make Dumbledore's death long and painful and his screams will be music to his ears.

"Lucius how goes your infiltration into the Ministry?" said Voldemort.

"Very well, Master. I have put the Imperious Curse on a few Ministry officials who are of use," said Lucius' voice from under one of the masks.

"Good, Malfoy," said Voldemort.

"Milord?" asked Avery.

"What is it, Avery?" said Voldemort icily.

"I have heard rumours that you have a secret teenaged son. Tell me, is it true, Master?" said Avery.

"_Crucio_," said Voldemort, and Avery screamed in agony as he rolled on the floor. Some Death Eaters like Rodolphus sniggered evilly at watching him being punished by the Master.

Voldemort eventually lifted the curse and Avery was sobbing on the floor.

"Get up you fool and stop that ridiculous noise," barked Voldemort. He had hated the sound of crying since his days in the disgusting muggle orphanage where the brats picked on him because he was different.

"Yes, Master," said Avery.

"Never pry into my affairs again, Avery," said Voldemort quietly but dangerously.

"Forgive me, Master," said Avery, looking pale with fear.

"Now listen. To squash any rumors, yes Theodore Nott is my biological son and if any of you talk about this I will make you and your families scream with pain before you die a slow death," threatened Voldemort.

There was chorus of 'yes, Master' from the Death Eaters.

"Now, Igor, give me your report on the Bulgarian Ministry will they work with the old fool?" demanded Voldemort now turning his attention to business.

Igor Karkaroff looked nervous. Many Death Eaters hated him as he was an intelligent coward and it was suspected that he had played both ends against the middle. The Dark Lord only kept him on as he controlled Durmstrang, which was a school for the Dark Arts and the students there, could be made into an army for the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Master. I heard from a source that Charlie Weasley was seen talking to the Minister and they will come to an arrangement," replied Karkaroff in his foreign accent.

"That is unwise of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Karkaroff!" said Voldemort.

"Yes, Lord" said Karkaroff.

"Use your boy Krum to send a message to the Bulgarian Ministry," ordered Voldemort.

"What kind of message?" asked Karkaroff.

"Something violent that would make them think twice about signing any deal with Dumbledore," said Voldemort.

"Of course, Master," said Karkaroff before Apparating away to give Krum his orders.

"Lucius, I want you, Nott and Rosier to watch Karkaroff as he is probably planning to betray me," said Voldemort.

"Of course, Master. I believe he is a spy for Minister Crouch," replied Lucius smoothly.

"We will see, Lucius," Voldemort replied icily.

Severus Snape then gave his report on the Order. He hoped that Voldemort didn't discover he had been lying to his former master.

Please send some reviews and thanks to those who do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sixth year Gryffindors had Defence during the morning with Professor Longbottom. She resembled her son with a friendly, plump face; and her husband, Frank , was a famous Auror who had arrested or killed many Death Eaters. The class was rapt with attention as she described her time as an Auror and the missions she had been on.

But Nott, Pansy and their cronies were talking quietly and Alex had a suspicion they were planning to disrupt the lesson.

"So any questions?" asked Professor Longbottom and to everyone's surprise Pansy Parkinson put up her hand.

"Yes, Professor. I was wondering what you and husband feel like being murderers?" said Pansy hatefully, and there was a shocked silence. Neville and Ron glared at Pansy with murder in their eyes as she went as low as you can go.

"Detention, Ms Parkinson, and ten points will be taken from Slytherin for disrespecting a Professor," said Alice Longbottom. She had heard from Headmaster Dumbledore that Pansy and her friends had probably had taken the Dark Mark by now. It was disappointing that a madman could hoodwink many teenagers into believing his twisted ideals she thought.

"Yes, Professor," said Pansy coldly.

The bell rang and they filed out and some were still discussing Pansy's comment.

"Pansy was right. What makes the Aurors think they are better than we are?" said Nott.

"The fact that they don't kill innocent people for their lunatic master," replied Neville angrily.

Nott growled with fury and pointed his wand at Neville.

"How dare you speak? You and your family are Dumbledore's pets," snarled Millicent. Crabbe tried to punch Neville but he ducked and Crabbe hit the wall instead and howled with pain.

The Gryffindors chuckled with laughter and they went to their next class, Transfiguration.

"I can't believe Parkinson said that to my mum," said Neville angrily.

"Never mind her; she is a spiteful bitch," said Ron.

For once Hermione didn't tell Ron off for bad language.

"Ron's right. and The way Parkinson and Nott are going they will end up in Azkaban or a grave," said Alex, well aware that he could've been like Nott but he had been sorted into Gryffindor and made some real friends and a girlfriend he wouldn't trade anything for.

They had arrived at Transfiguration where they were changing their appearances and Alex managed to give himself a beard and take it off again. Hermione always did the best in the class and was showing Neville and Ron how to do it.

The bell rang and they walked to lunch where they all tucked into lamb chops and potatoes. Ginny sat with Alex and she had her hand on his thigh under the table as they were eating.

"I can't believe Parkinson had the nerve to say that to Neville's mum," said Ginny angrily, as Hermione filled her in on what happened to Defense.

"The damn girl should be expelled along with her cronies as they probably have the Dark Mark by now," said Ron.

Alex nodded in assent. He didn't like this conversation at all as it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well she got detention and points taken off that has count for something," said Alex.

Ginny and Alex left the dining room first and headed for their favorite broom closet. Having shut and locked the door behind them, Alex attacked Ginny's lips eagerly. Ginny groaned under the onslaught and jumped, wrapping her legs around her love's waist. Alex unbuttoned her shirt and she sighed with pleasure, opening her mouth to him eagerly.

"Merlin," Ginny sighed with pleasure. Alex was definitely better than that asshole Colin who shagged anything in a skirt.

Finally he Alex pulled back and put Ginny down gently.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny, her breath coming in short pants.

"No, sweetheart. It's just that you deserve something better than a broom closet," said Alex, watching her button her shirt. They hurried to their class as Ginny has Transfiguration while Alex had History of Magic. He just made it on time.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"Talking with Ginny," replied Alex.

"Yeah, I can see her lipstick all over your mouth," said Lavender joining them.

Hermione laughed, taking hold of Ron's hand.

"Hey, mate," said Ron, not wishing to comment on his sister's lipstick being all over one of his best mate's lips.

"Hello, Ron," said Alex weakly.

They all went in to History of Magic, Alex hastily wiping off the lipstick and after about an hour the bell rang and most of the students groaned with disappointment before cheered happily as they left.

"Remember homework is due next week and no excuses will be accepted," said Professor Binns in his monotonous voice.

Here is chapter 7 Gemma and please read and improve the bad parts. Thanks for your help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Some weeks passed and everything was going well but the war was becoming more perilous. The _Daily Prophet_ reported that Viktor Krum had been exposed as a Death Eater and went on a killing spree inside the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic before being struck down by two spells one from Charlie Weasley and the other a Bulgarian Auror while defending the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Alex looked over and everyone was discussing the headline. He knew Viktor Krum as the older boy had been a friend at first; they had been Karkaroff's protégés and the old man showed them the Dark Arts. But Alex had been disturbed by Krum's cruelty and he really was nothing more than a thug with some Quiddtich talents.

He shook himself to clear his mind of the past and later went to the library for some studying. Upon entering he saw Colin and Ginny kissing and he growled with fury, feeling his heartbreak at the same time. _How could she?_ He thought, turning and running from the scene.

"Alex, wait!" called Ginny, running after him.

"What is it, Ginny? I thought you and Colin were done?" said Alex unhappily. "If you'd rather be with him just say and I won't bother you again."

"He kissed me; I was going to be push him off," said Ginny tearfully.

Alex searched Ginny's face for the truth of the matter and then he kissed her harshly and she responded passionately.

"I really don't like your ex," said Alex angrily. The thought of that prick Colin getting away made his blood boil with rage.

"Please don't get into any trouble, Alex. I couldn't bear it if you were suspended for sending Creevy to Saint Mungo's," said Ginny. She was angry with Colin too for trying to sabotage her relationship with her boyfriend but she didn't want to lose Alex because he did something in his anger that he would regret.

"Okay. I will just punch him in the face," said Alex, feeling relieved that Ginny dwasn't cheating on him at all.

"Yes he probably deserves that," said Ginny.

Alex was a man with a mission and tracked down Creevy and he punched him in the face hard in the Gryffindor common room.

"What the hell, Alex?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"This prick kissed Ginny to sabotage our relationship, Ron," said Alex furiously.

"Oh well, that's different then," said Ron.

"Yeah it would worked too except you believed the slut," said Colin. His eyes glowed with hatred at the man who had taken Ginny from him. He conveniently forgot that he cheated on Ginny with Padma.

Alex was now really angry but before he could get there Ron punched Colin again in the stomach.

Colin dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor and no one bothered to help him up.

"Nice punch, Ron," said Alex.

"Thanks. No one calls my sister a slut," said Ron, glaring at the prone figure.

Hermione seemed to approve of her boyfriend's actions.

"So why didn't you rip Colin apart after what he had done?" asked Hermione to Alex as they were heading down to dinner.

"I promised Ginny that I wouldn't rip him to pieces and be suspended or worse," said Alex with a careless shrug.

"That's good," said Hermione with a pleased nod of the head.

At dinner Ginny sat on Alex's lap and they tucked into steak and veggies.

"So Ron punched Colin and the prat dropped like a sack of potatoes," said Alex, explaining what happened between him and Colin to Dean, Ginny, Hermione and some other Gryffindors.

Ron smiled sheepishly and further down the table Colin was sulking. and He had a black eye from where Alex hit him and most of his friends had deserted him. _Enjoy your time Gaunt but soon you and the whore will suffer_ he thought and cursed his brother Dennis for abandoning him.

"Miss Weasley, please get off Mr Gaunt's lap. as Such behaviour is not tolerated at our school," said Professor McGonagall tartly. and Ginny blushed and sat slid into the empty seat next to Hermione.

In Riddle Manor Voldemort was in a dark mood and was busy punishing Karkaroff for Krum's failure to take out the Bulgarian Minister of Magic before he died.

"Explain how the Bulgarian Ministry knew there was going to be an assassination, Igor," said Voldemort in between hitting Karkaroff with _Crucios_. Some Death Eaters cheered at the sight.

"I don't know, Master. Maybe Severus or someone told Dumbledore," said Karkaroff desperately.

"Silence, you treacherous fool. I know Severus's loyalties have been never wavered but the same can't be said for you. I know that you gave up Snape for Crouch when you were first arrested," growled Voldemort and Karkaroff kissed his Master's feet and rejoined the circle of Death Eaters.

Severus Snape glared at Karkaroff. He should have known that his former friend had no loyalty apart from himself. They had been part of the same cell of Death Eaters and thought they were the only two sane people among a crowd of lunatics and snobs that made up the Death Eaters. But Karkaroff was later hunted down by Moody and some rumoured he had made a deal with Crouch and was released after one year in prison. Their friendship had ended as Snape had suspected Karkaroff for giving him up to Crouch and now it was confirmed and he wanted to strangle Karkaroff.

Miles away in Godric's Hollow a place that was claimed to be haunted by the sprits of a black haired man and a redhead with green eyes. Two corpses were stirring; they were thought to have been killed by Voldemort himself.

"James, are you alright?" asked the woman with red hair.

"I am fine, Lils. We should be dead; this doesn't make any sense." said the man with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"I think we should pay a visit to Albus Dumbledore for some answers," said Lily gravely.

"This must be hard to explain as he along with Moony and Padfoot think we are dead," said James.

"Voldemort must've murdered our son the sick bastard," growled Lily, seeing the crib that housed their infant son before Voldemort turned up at the cottage.

"Lily, I am equally upset by Harry's murder as you are but we can't let grief cripple us. I am going out for some food; right now I could eat a Hippogriff," said James consolingly.

Please read and review and I would like to thank my Beta reader SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sirius Black was shocked to see his old mate James Potter along with his wife who was thought to be dead. In fact the Order interrogated the people claiming to be the Potters with Veritaserum brewed by Snivellus. Sirius still hated Snape, his school rival, whose reaction to the resurrected Potters was hilarious. He cursed foully at seeing Prongs causing Dumbledore scold him for bad language.

"Welcome back, James and Lily. Of course, I will need to contact the Ministry so that you can get your old jobs back," said Albus Dumbledore, who had been their mentor for a long time. James had worked as an Auror when he was alive while Lily worked in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable.

"I'm sure that my old department will know that I am back as they have instruments to monitor this sort of thing," replied Lily.

The Potters had been introduced to Tonks who was Remus's fiancée and Lily had an emotional reunion with Taylor, her old mate.

"We will need to keep your return quiet as the Death Eaters or their master might come for you again if they knew you had come back," said Moody. He had taught James, Sirius and the Longbottoms. The usually gruff Auror seemed delighted that his old star pupil was back.

"Yes, Alastor is right. Severus I will need you to play your usual part by giving Voldemort false information about this meeting," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, Albus," replied Snape bitterly and he Apparated away.

"Snape's part of the Order?" asked James wondrously.

"Dumbledore believes in him," replied Sirius with a shrug.

"Severus has changed. He only pretends to be a Death Eater to fool Voldemort," said Dumbledore overhearing their conversation.

Alastor rolled his eyes and Frank looked doubtful. In the corner Alice was telling Lily all about her teaching.

"So this Parkinson girl called you and Frank murderers?" said Lily shocked.

"Yes. She is a real cow and her boyfriend Theodore Nott is a lot worse," said Alice. as She had heard rumours of Nott bullying people but it was difficult to catch him at it.

"As a teacher, Alice, you shouldn't really call one of your students a cow," said Lily laughing.

"I remember her father Charles and he was tight with the Lestranges, Evan Rosier and Lucius Malfoy. I guess he has taught his daughter the same beliefs," replied James. _Us Marauders used to fight them during our schooldays_, he thought with a pang. Thinking about the Marauders was painful as Wormtail betrayed them by joining up with Voldemort to save his skin.

"That may be but we have a larger problem with Mr Nott as he really is Voldemort's son," replied Dumbledore.

The Order gasped with shock and terror. Hestia Jones, one of the quieter members, fell off her seat from sheer fright. The fact that Voldemort had a son who was probably just as evil as him was alarming.

"How can you be sure, Albus?" asked Kingsley.

"He reminds me of his father when I taught him over fifty years ago," said Dumbledore. Seeing Theodore Nott was like seeing Tom Riddle from fifty years ago both in looks and behaviour. Severus informed him that Nott was brainy and Dumbledore grew more nervous as Theodore seemed to go down his real father's path. He grieved for the students that were lost to evil even Tom Riddle and his son. At least there was some good as Alex Gaunt had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Minerva, looking frightened as she knew Tom Riddle from their schooldays and later when she joined Grindelwald's group because her mom had been killed during the Blitz in London. But Dumbledore managed to talk her down from killing him and showed her that Grindelwald was a monster. Anyway Tom Riddle tried to kill her but missed and then he fled and reappeared as Voldemort.

"I will ask Severus to keep an eye on the situation," said Dumbledore.

The meeting broke up and they all went home to bed still discussing You Know Who's son.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning at Hogwarts was the first Quiddtich game of the season between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Angelina Johnson called the team together and gave them a pep talk.

Before they went outside Alex gave Ginny a kiss on the lips.

"For luck," said Alex with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah we are going to win," said Ginny. She was proud of her boyfriend's skills as Seeker and even the captain thought he was a natural.

The game was on Ginny scored the first goal of the game and the scarlet and gold crowd went wild.

Alex Gaunt was on a Firebolt and his teammates often asked him who sent it but he refused to say. The truth was Uncle Lucius had sent it as a birthday gift and he didn't like talking about his twisted family. He dodged a few bludgers that were hit by the Ravenclaw beaters and swooped down after the Golden Snitch. After struggling with the reserve Seeker Michael Corner he caught it, winning the game. Alex was lifted by his teammates who carried him twice around the pitch. He was pleased with his girlfriend's performance on the field and after showering and changing back into his robes he headed to the common room where Dean had put up some posters.

"Here he is – our brilliant Seeker!" said Seamus, who was obviously a little drunk. Everyone cheered and Alex blushed.

Fred and George could be seen selling their wares from the joke shop to the students. Hermione looked annoyed but ignored it as she and Ron were deep in conversation.

"Hi, guys," said Alex.

"Nice catch," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Well done. Anymore catches like today, Alex, and we will have the cup with our name on it," said Ron happily.

"You were a good Keeper today," said Alex, trying to shift the attention off him and onto somebody else.

"Thanks mate," said Ron with a smile.

Fred and George came on over and teased Ron about his relationship with Hermione.

"Does mum know, Ron?" asked Fred teasingly.

"I will tell her later," replied Ron calmly, stunning the twins.

"So, nice catch, Alex," said George.

"Thanks," said Alex with a groan. He wished people wouldn't keep pointing him out as somebody special.

Ginny came out and put her arm around his waist.

"Hello, love," said Alex, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," said Ginny, causing Ron, Fred and George to gag at the sight.

"Please can you move away? You are making me ill," said George, gasping for breath.

"You do the same stuff with Katie Bell, and I heard you guys in your room at the Burrow. It sounded as if you were getting it on with her," retorted Ginny.

"That's funny, George. You never told us this," said Ron with a wide grin. He loved seeing someone get one over on the twins.

"Our sister has quiet feet," said George. Really he and Fred liked Alex.

The party finished about 12 midnight when Professor McGonagall insisted that everyone went to bed and Hermione noticed that she looked worried about something.

Here is chapter 9 and please read and send reviews. Thanks to those who do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The euphoria that Gryffindor had won the first match of the season and was in a strong position for the Cup carried on for a few days. The weather was warm and sunny but the students had to study hard, as Snape, Alice, Mc Gonagall and Flitwick were piling on the work. Hermione was stressed and got easily annoyed with people who made loud noises in the common room so the Gryffindors soon learned to keep out of her way.

They all went to Snape's dungeons and he collected in their essays about potions being used in Healing.

"I hope for your sake that these essays are better than the rubbish students usually give in at this time of the year," said Snape quietly but ominously.

Many students paled, including Ron and Neville, as they weren't very good at Potions.

The bell rang for lunch and they left, some looking pleased that the lesson was over.

They ate steak and mashed potatoes for lunch, which Ron had three helpings of.

Finally they left and Alex went up to the Owlery as he had to send an important letter. His owl Merlin was waiting for him. He had written the letter late last night and hoped it would get to right person on time. He attached the letter to the leg of his owl.

The owl took off and left. Alex was relieved and headed downstairs and made it in time for Defence. Alice was teaching duelling and she paired off Nott and him.

"Now I want a nice clean duel and if there are any spells used to wound the culprit will be seeing the Headmaster," said Alice warningly, as she knew of the rivalry between the two boys.

"Yes, Professor," said Alex and Nott.

"Come on, Teddy. Put the jumped up Half Blood in his place!" screamed Parkinson, causing Professor Longbottom to send her to see her Head of House.

The boys pulled out their wands and Nott fired off a stunner but Alex deflected it and sent one back at Nott who just blocked it.

"So do you want to see what a real Pureblood can do?" taunted Nott and sent a Disarming Charm, catching Alex's wand with a smirk. Alex, however, continued to fight on by sending a stunner. Nott was so shocked that the red beam connected and he was on the floor.

"Nice work, Alex. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Longbottom.

"Thanks, Professor," said Alex, as the Gryffindors surrounded him and congratulated him.

"Nice one, Alex," said Neville.

"Yeah. You certainly showed him," said Ron.

"How can you use wandless magic?" asked Hermione.

"Training and practise. My parents aren't really interested in my life," replied Alex.

"That's so sad," said Hermione.

Nott groaned with disappointment and woke up to find he was only surrounded by Millicent and Tracy Davis. The slim brunette glared at Alex and they walked off together.

"Gaunt will suffer for this," said Nott furiously.

"Pansy told me you recruited one of the Gryffindors in your quest to destroy Gaunt," said Millicent.

"I am surprised you brought one of the high and mighty Gryffindors down to our level," said Tracy Davis. She had her own reasons to hate Gaunt as he had a sexual relationship with her a year ago before being dumped for the Weaslette and she was annoyed that he could never love her like how he loved the silly Gryffindor girl. When Pansy told her about Nott's true heritage and his plans to destroy Gaunt she eagerly joined in.

"It wasn't hard. Father will be pleased with me," said Nott looking smug. Soon all the Death Eaters would know that he really is the son of the Dark Lord and those who objected would suffer.

Eventually the Slytherins arrived at Charms and everyone liked Flitwick's lesson. Alex was sitting with Ron.

Finally the bell rang and they walked out as they had a free period before dinner. Alex and Ron headed up to the common room to begin their work for McGonagall and later Ginny joined them.

"So I heard about your duel with Nott, love," said Ginny.

"How's that?" asked Alex.

"It's all over the school. Most people think you are a hero for putting Nott down," said Ginny, giving him a passionate kiss.

Finally they went down to dinner.

All the Gryffindors were pleased to see Alex who looked easily embarrassed by this unwanted fame

Here is chapter 10 and please read and review. I would like to thank my Beta reader SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work in editing this chapter.

Sorry for a short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Minister for Magic's office, which was protected by many locking and ward spells, Barty Crouch, Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley were discussing a letter they had received about the news within the Death Eaters.

"This letter confirms Karkaroff's story that Theodore Nott is Voldemort's natural's son," said Barty Crouch. He wasn't going to allow the son of the most dangerous dark wizard in history run amok.

"At least our agent in the Death Eaters is doing his job," said Rufus Scrimgeour the head of the Auror office. He was really ambitious and ruthless.

"Yes. I believe we can trust him to a certain degree despite being his recruited by Karkaroff," said Minister Crouch.

"Should I send him the money, sir?" asked Percy.

"Yes. Do it immediately, Weatherby," said Minister Crouch.

"So what are you going to do, Barty?" asked Rufus.

"I am going to keep an eye on Hogwarts and this Nott in particular," replied Minister Crouch.

Percy left the office to send the money. The only thing they knew about the spy was that he was a student at Hogwarts. They didn't know what connection he had to the Death Eaters apart from through Karkaroff or why he was sending information to the Ministry but he was sending top quality stuff and he had betrayed the Carrows who were later killed by Aurors.

Percy headed downstairs to have lunch with his girlfriend who worked in the Ministry. Her name was Audrey Lee and she was clever and pretty. He hoped that the war would soon be over so that he could live in peace and be with her.

"Hello, darling," said Audrey.

"Hi. Sorry I am late," replied Percy.

"Don't mention it. The Minister must keep you busy then," said Audrey. She was filling the hole in his heart that happened when Penelope left him for another man.

"You have no idea," replied Percy. He didn't tell her about the Minister's spy in the Death Eaters who was probably braver than he was. After all, the spy was able to deceive You Know Who and live. Percy couldn't imagine doing it day after day himself.

Finally they paid the bill and went to his place in London. Percy was still in contact with his parents but he never told them anything important.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend and the students were out buying presents for their families. Ginny and Alex were holding hands and were walking to the Three Broomsticks.

"Why did you never tell me that you knew Blaise and Malfoy?" said Ginny who heard about it from Astoria a girl in her year.

"I just didn't want the others to shun me that's all," said Alex, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

"I am not like the others as I am the one who loves you," said Ginny.

"You love me?" asked Alex. Nobody had ever said that to him.

"Yes," said Ginny truthfully.

"Well I love you as well," said Alex. He felt that he was more in love with her than with his ex girlfriend.

They kissed and headed inside to the wizarding pub and joined their friends

Here's chapter 11 and please read and review. Thanks to those who do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a cloudless night over London and everyone was celebrating Christmas Eve. Regulus Black was brooding. He had been a Death Eater to please his parents unlike his older estranged brother Sirius who became an Auror. Their parents had been outraged by Sirius' betrayal of the family. Sirius was always the strong one while he had been weak to go along with his mother and Bella who believed in the Dark Lord. However, being a Death Eater wasn't what he thought it would be and something happened that shook his faith in the old monster known as the Dark Lord.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. If it was Lucius trying to gets his support to overthrow the Dark Lord and have a Pureblood running the Death Eaters, he, Regulus, wouldn't be happy at all.

He opened the door. A pretty woman with blonde hair stood there.

"Molly?" asked Regulus. He thought Molly was celebrating Christmas with her family.

"Hello, Reggie," replied Molly. She was from a rich family in the Muggle world but her grandfather had been a squib so she knew about the magic world.

"Please come in," said Regulus and she stepped in pink from the cold.

"Thanks," replied Molly, kissing him.

They ended up in his bedroom tangled in his sheets. The door bell rang again and he hid her in the closet in case it was one of his comrades come to call as the Death Eaters don't celebrate Christmas and derided it as a silly Muggle holiday.

He put on a dressing gown and opened the door and saw Pettigrew.

"Hello, Regulus," said Pettigrew. Regulus knew Peter well as the fat man had hung out with his brother and Potter during their schooldays. Then Pettigrew got in with the Death Eaters, which Regulus hadn't been too surprised by as Pettigrew was as treacherous as any Slytherin and probably wanted the Dark Lord to protect him when he realized that his friends weren't as strong as the Dark Lord.

"Pettigrew," said Regulus disdainfully. Even Bella and Lucius hated Pettigrew.

"I have come here with a message," said Pettigrew.

"From the Dark Lord?" said Regulus. If his master had discovered his relationship with a Muggle there could be serious trouble in store for him and her.

"No, the message is from Lucius," said Pettigrew and Regulus let out the breath he was holding.

"What does Lucius want?" asked Regulus. and He reluctantly he went along with the older, blonde man as he was the one who took him to the Death Eaters when he was sixteen. Lucius scared him with his ruthlessness and cruelty as he had seen Lucius kill people when the Dark Lord sent them on missions. He hoped that Narcissa would see what a monster her husband was and leave him.

"Lucius Malfoy has lined up an Auror to kill Nott as he mentioned at the last meeting. The Auror is your older brother Sirius," said Pettigrew.

"You know that Sirius won't kill someone; even the Dark Lord's son just because Lucius wants it. You knew him after all before you joined the Death Eaters," said Regulus.

"Maybe, but we all know that Sirius hates Death Eaters as most of them are his estranged family so maybe he would go for the Dark Lord's son."

"Yeah. Besides, Dumbledore won't allow him to kill Nott," said Regulus.

"See you at the Death Eater's meeting, Black," said Pettigrew before leaving.

He went upstairs and released Molly from his closet.

"I didn't like being put in the closet, Regulus," said Molly, looking and sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, honey," replied Regulus. He thought she looked beautiful wearing one of his shirts. Maybe Dumbledore and Sirius were right that love was stronger than the Dark Arts.

"Who was that anyway?" said Molly.

"Someone from work," replied Regulus.

"Oh," said Molly and they went back to bed.

__________________________________________________________________

Pettigrew went to Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door. He told the house elf that he had to see Lucius and the house elf took him to Lucius.

"Well, Pettigrew?" asked Lucius.

"I don't think Sirius would go along with what you have planned," said Pettigrew nervously.

"Oh don't worry. He will kill Nott for me and then I will rise to lead the Death Eaters," said Lucius. Pettigrew wondered if the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curses had affected his sanity as the older man had been pompous at school but now he was a dangerous killer and crushed people who got in his way.

Pettigrew bowed and left.

Narcissa Malfoy, a tall blonde lady, looked nervous by her husband's ravings. She also wondered what happened to the man she knew before that monster entered their lives and turned him into a killer.

Thanks for your reviews and please send more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex was spending Christmas with the Malfoys. He secretly opened his present from his girlfriend to find a photo of them together beside the lake at Hogwarts, smiling happily. Alex had never liked the fact that he had to lie to her about being a Death Eater and Voldemort's son. Although Lucius said he wasn't, which made him feel better as the Weasleys would be more reasonable if he wasn't Voldemort's natural son. He heard footsteps come into the room and saw Draco watching him.

"I am sorry that you aren't the Dark Lord's son," said Draco.

"I'm not," replied Alex.

"I just thought you should know that even if you aren't the Dark Lord's son I would stay at your side," said Draco.

"Are you leaving the Death Eaters too?" asked Alex.

"Yes, once Nott and Pansy are dealt with because I have one of hell of a woman of my own," said Draco.

"Same here," replied Alex.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lucius yelling for them and they walked to the study.

They saw Igor Karkaroff an untrustworthy Death Eater and Alex looked at his old Headmaster and mentor. He looked nervous; the only reason Alex agreed to his scheme to help him spy on the Dark Lord was for his redhead spitfire not because he liked Karkaroff.

"What is he doing here?" asked Draco of his father. He heard all about what a bad man Karkaroff was from Aunt Bella and Snape.

"He is on my side as he betrayed the Dark Lord just as I suspected by recruiting Gaunt here to spy for the vicious blood traitor Crouch," said Lucius.

"What?" asked Draco full of shock.

"It's true," said Alex softly and his hatred for his evil Uncle had gone up.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"For her," said Alex.

"Who?" asked Lucius.

"Yes who is the lucky lady Gaunt?" said Karkaroff in his foreign accent.

"None of your business," snarled Alex.

"Now I have summoned you two here to find Regulus," said Lucius.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"I have lured Nott to my home. What he doesn't know is that it is a trap and I need Regulus to back me up in finishing this brat for good," replied Lucius.

"I see," said Alex. He couldn't care less about Nott but he didn't want to help Lucius to become the Dark Lord as he was everything that his girlfriend despised.

They walked in silence. Neither one spoke until Draco couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence.

"Did you give me up?" asked Draco.

"No I only gave up the Carrows who were later killed by the Aurors," said Alex.

"I can't be angry with you as I would have done the same for Astoria," said Draco, referring to his attractive blonde girlfriend.

"I guess Dumbledore was right about love," said Alex.

"Our Headmaster was a smart man unlike my father and the Dark Lord," said Draco. They Flooed to their Uncle Regulus's place. They liked Regulus as he was nice unlike the crazies they had to deal with like Rosier and the Lestrange brothers. They heard moaning and groaning coming out of a bedroom from upstairs.

"I guess our Uncle has a female guest or something," said Draco, trying hard not to laugh.

They knocked on the door and heard Regulus come out dressed in his robe and Alex saw a young blonde woman wrapped in a sheet before he shut the door.

"Well boys what is it?" said Regulus.

"Um, Lucius wants you to come to his home tomorrow," said Alex.

"Really? If it is about the Nott's business then I won't go as I had enough of the Death Eaters. I would have joined my estranged brother if I knew that being a Death Eater is like being in a nightmare," replied Regulus.

"That's a good idea," said Draco.

"Really?" asked Regulus.

"Yes. We are getting out," said Alex.

", take this," said Regulus and he passed the locket of Salazar Slytherin from one of his drawers. This was one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes that he had found with Kreacher's help.

"What is this?" asked Alex, eyeing the object.

"The locket of Salazar Slytherin. It used to belong to the Dark Lord before I stole it and swapped it with a fake one," said Regulus proudly.

"Merlin! You stole the Dark Lord's property? I thought mother said that Sirius was the crazy one," said Draco.

"I am his younger brother after all and this locket is very important as it contains a piece of the Dark Lord's soul," replied Regulus.

"You want me to give this to the Order?" said Alex.

"Yes," said Regulus.

"Why are you doing this Uncle? You believed in the Dark Lord as you got the Dark Mark," asked Draco.

"I only got the Dark Mark because I was weak enough to go along with what my parents wanted and also the young woman that you saw in my bedroom is a Muggle called Molly," said Regulus.

The boys were shocked and their mouths dropped open at the news. Regulus grinned at them before they went back to Malfoy Manor.

Alex Gaunt put the locket in his jacket pocket and he vowed that neither Lucius nor Karkaroff would get their grubby hands on it as the locket was going to the Order of the Phoenix.

Thanks for your reviews and please send more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ginny Weasley was at the Burrow and she was missing her boyfriend. She heard footsteps and saw her best friend Hermione walk into the living room.

"Nice earrings, Hermione," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny. Who sent you that bracelet?" said Hermione.

"Alex did," said Ginny, proudly showing her bracelet.

"I am glad that Alex loves you. Everyone can see it in the way he looks at you." said Hermione.

"Yes. I love him too," said Ginny.

"I know and I love your brother Ron," said Hermione.

"He loves you as well, Hermione," said Ginny.

Ron came downstairs and he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's waist. She smiled at him.

"Who sent you that bracelet?" asked Ron, looking at the bracelet that his sister was wearing around her wrist.

"Alex did. Isn't it nice?" said Ginny, smiling. Ron knew that Alex made her happy and she looked happier with him than with Colin.

Then Mr. Weasley walked in looking fatigued.

"Are you alright, Dad?" asked Ginny, looking at her father in concern. She along with her family knew that her father was a senior member of the Order and was close to Dumbledore.

"Yes, it has been a long night. There has been a murder in Malfoy Manor," said Arthur Weasley.

The teens looked shocked. They didn't like the Malfoy family much as they were rich and snobbish and were probably Death Eaters but a murder was terrible.

"So who died?" asked Ron.

"Lucius Malfoy. According to Kingsley, Sirius and James Potter it was an internal Death Eater feud gone wrong as the man had a lot of enemies," said Arthur Weasley.

"Even in the Death Eaters?" asked Ron.

"Yes. The man who did it got away but he has been indentified to be Theodore Nott, according to a witness who was taken into custody. Anyway, Dumbledore has called an emergency Order meeting," said Arthur.

"So are we all going to Grimmauld place?" asked Ginny.

"Yes we are," said her father.

"What about Draco?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"He disappeared," replied Arthur, who then left to get ready for the Order meeting.

The teens looked at each other.

"I can't believe I am saying this but poor Malfoy," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

After an hour the Weasleys and Hermione went to Grimmauld Place, which was the Order's headquarters.

Mr. Weasley stopped to speak to Kingsley.

"Is the witness cooperating?" asked Arthur.

"Yes he is," said Kingsley in his deep, slow voice.

"I can't believe a Death Eater would cooperate just like that," said Molly Weasley, joining the conversation after she had sent the kids upstairs.

"Nor can any of us, Molly," said James. He was slowly getting back into being an Auror since his resurrection. He hated Scrimgeour as the man was a ruthless politician who ran the Auror Office.

"He said that he was glad that it was all over," said Kingsley.

Dumbledore walked in followed by Snape, both of whom looked fatigued.

"Thanks for joining us," said Dumbledore.

"Is it true, Albus?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"Yes, Emmeline. Lucius is dead in a Death Eater feud gone wrong at his home and his assassin has been indentified by the witness we have in custody to be Theodore Nott," said Dumbledore.

"Why would the Dark Lord's real son murder Lucius Malfoy?" asked Sirius Black. Many people thought the question was a fair one as Lucius Malfoy had been a senior Death Eater who stood at his foul master's side.

"According to what we've heard Lucius hatched a plan to get Sirius to kill Theodore but it came to nothing," said Dumbledore and he had spoken with Alex Gaunt who was the witness to the murder.

"Well that plan sounds ridiculous. I would never have helped Lucius in any way, shape or form," said Sirius.

"Also we have captured Pansy Parkinson who tried to escape with her lover after Malfoy's murder but we have found no trace of Narcissa or Draco," said Dumbledore.

"Maybe they did a runner after Lucius had been killed?" said Lily.

"Yes. The Dark Lord is looking for them. His son, Nott is high in his favour for murdering Lucius," said Snape.

"Who witnessed the murder?" asked James.

"Alex Gaunt. He surrendered himself to the Order," said Dumbledore. He opened the door and a teenaged boy walked out with messy black hair and green eyes.

Upstairs the Gryffindor teens, which included Dudley, looked up in horror as they had been listening to the meeting with an Extendable Ear.

Thanks to those people who have reviewed and please send more. I would like to thank my beta reader SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work on this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ginny walked in with a tray of food for her hungry boyfriend who was being questioned by the Order on the plans of the Death Eaters.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?" asked Alex, smiling at her. The Order wasn't too bad compared with the Dark Lord and his crazy followers like the Lestrange brothers.

"I brought you a tray of food, Alex," replied Ginny.

"Thanks, love," said Alex. He was famished and the food was delicious.

"Is it true what they are saying about you?" said Ginny.

"What's that, honey?" asked Alex.

"That you are a Death Eater who went good and that you turned yourself in," said Ginny.

"That's right. It is true," said Alex.

"Why did you become a Death Eater in the first place?" asked Ginny and her pretty face looked angry and confused.

"That was because I was raised by the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange and they wanted me to be a Death Eater and kill the Mudbloods and people like you and your family. But then you and the rest of my Gryffindor friends came along and I couldn't go through with it," said Alex sadly.

"Oh," said Ginny, feeling a little better but she still had more questions to ask him.

The rest of the Gryffindor friends including Susan who was visiting Dudley came into the room.

"Hi guys," said Alex, half expecting Ron to punch him or Hermione to give him a painful hex. After all they hated Death Eaters didn't they? But they looked at him.

There was a long silence, as either party didn't know what to say. Then Alex broke the silence.

"Here is my Pensieve. Maybe it will help you understand the choices I made," he said.

Sirius Black and James Potter walked into the room and they weren't sure how to approach their long lost son or godson in Sirius's case. They took him to see Dumbledore leaving the other teens to watch Alex's life.

They went inside the Pensieve and saw a large manor. It looked cold and dark. They saw the Dark Lord a skeletal man with burning red eyes.

"Alex! Get down here," called out the Dark Lord and a nine year old version of their friend walked down the stairs looking terrified.

"Yes, Father?" said Alex nervously.

"I hear you went flying with Malfoy and Zabini. How many times do I have to tell you that having friends is a weakness and one you cannot afford?" snarled Voldemort. The teens watching felt some sympathy for Alex and Ginny's eyes flashed angrily at seeing that monster mistreat her boyfriend.

"I just want to be with people of my own age. Why can't you understand that?" demanded Alex.

"I've had enough of your tongue boy. _Crucio!_" said Voldemort. Alex screamed in pain and Hermione gasped with shock. Ginny looked close to tears and Ron and Neville looked shocked.

The memory faded out and there was a new one of Alex now about twelve attending Durmstrang and being taught in a large classroom with a younger version of Viktor Krum. The teens noticed there was snow outside and that both boys were wrapped up in furs.

"Now boys, I want you to practise the Cruciatus Curse on these rats," said an older man with a goatee and cold, blue eyes and a foreign accent.

Alex pointed the wand and said _Crucio_ and the rat twitched.

"I think it's working," said Alex to Krum who scowled and did the same to his rat.

"Mine is too and you will never guess what," said Krum with a smug grin.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I got a date with a girl in the local village. She can't resist me," said Krum, looking very smug.

"Eww gross!" said Alex.

"Just wait until you are sixteen and then you will be thinking differently of girls," said Krum.

"Is she your girlfriend, Viktor?" said Alex curiously.

"Hell no! I am going to sleep with as many women as I can. They keep throwing themselves on me," said Krum.

"It must be the fame and wealth," said Alex.

"Yes it sure is. Well done, Viktor," said the older man.

"Thanks, Igor," said Krum.

Hermione, Ginny and Susan looked outraged at Viktor's comments.

Then the memory faded. Then they saw a recent memory and saw Lucius Malfoy summoning Alex into his office in Malfoy Manor, which looked big and grand. Ron reckoned two Burrows could fit into Malfoy Manor.

"What is it, Uncle?" asked Alex, looking breathless as if he ran there. The Gryffindors thought Lucius looked like an older version of his son Draco.

"This letter came by owl. It claims that you are sleeping with the Weasley girl. Do you know how wrong that is? Her family are traitors to our kind as they work for that doddering old fool Dumbledore," said Lucius and he looked mad with rage.

"I am not sleeping with her. Besides I love her, Uncle. That's not wrong at all. I bet Parkinson wrote that letter as she had it in for me since I was sorted into Gryffindor," snarled Alex.

"Despite the fact I don't like the fact you have feelings for that blood traitor. I can still use you to get rid of Nott and his allies," said Lucius cruelly. "Or I will reveal your relationship with her to the Dark Lord and we will see what he has to say,"Lucius added.

Alex paled with fear.

"Alright, I will do what you want," said Alex looking downcast.

Then the door exploded and Lucius could see Nott and Pansy backed up by Evan Rosier and the Lestrange brothers and two cloaked figures.

"It looks like they came to kill you, Uncle," said Alex.

"That's right, traitor. We came to kill all of you," said Nott and he smiled an evil grin that Lucius often saw on the Dark Lord.

"Who are your friends?" asked Alex.

The two cloaked figures revealed to themselves to be Colin and Padma.

"They joined up with us because the Mudblood hates you for stealing his whore and Patil is in love with Colin and would do anything for him," said Nott, smiling nastily.

"Yeah, you are the Dark Lord's son and you will pay for sullying Hogwarts with your presence," said Padma.

"Well haven't you heard? So is Nott he is the real son of Voldemort," said Alex.

"What?" said Padma.

"Kill him, Padma. I want to watch Gaunt bleed to death," said Colin and Padma pointed her wand at Alex.

"If you kill me then you will go to Azkaban. Is that what you want?" said Alex.

Padma wavered and then after a few tense moments put the wand down.

"Oh give it here, woman. I will do it," Colin snarled.

"I knew she couldn't go through it, Creevey," said Nott.

"You can't ask me to kill someone for you, Colin. Even though I love you I won't do it. I think you are screwed up as you love revenge more than you love me," wailed Padma and she ran off.

"This is like a fucking soap opera," commented Evan Rosier and Rodolphus nodded.

"Come on; kill the traitor. We don't have all night," barked Rabastan Lestrange.

Nott saw Rowle and some other Death Eaters standing with Lucius and he smiled evilly and cast the killing curse at Lucius who died immediately.

"Useless piece of crap," said Nott and he also sent killing curses at Rowle and Avery. They glowed green and didn't get up again.

Colin looked shocked at the violence.

"I am nothing like you, Gaunt," said Colin.

"No, you're worse. That's why Ginny never really loved you because you weren't me," said Alex.

Colin's face purpled with rage at the taunt.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore as I am going to betray my new friends and her to the Order by telling Charlie that his sister worked with you in the Death Eaters," sneered Colin.

"That will mean that Ginny might die if the Order believes it!" said Alex shocked and outraged.

"Yes. She deserves everything she is going to get," said Colin and then he died suddenly.

Alex saw Evan Rosier holding the wand that killed Creevey.

"As if I was going to let a Mudblood brat like Creevey betray us to the disgusting Order," said Nott.

"So beforehand you ordered Rosier to kill him," said Alex and he and Nott had a vicious battle.

"You know I might spare you if you get on your knees and beg my forgiveness," said Nott in between battling his old enemy.

"Not a chance, Nott," said Alex and scored a hit with the _Diffindo_ _Curse_, which caused Nott's arm to bleed.

"How very Gryffindor of you," said Nott in a taunting voice.

Pansy fought Draco Malfoy.

"So you and Nott, huh?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. I had to find someone after you dumped me for that young Greengrass. Tell me something, Draco, do you like screwing lovesick young girls?" taunted Pansy.

Then Alex won the duel and Nott was forced to flee and Pansy fled as well.

Then the Aurors arrive and Alex handed himself over.

"Hey it looks like someone killed Lucius Malfoy," said Sirius, examining the dead bodies on a very expensive carpet.

"Yeah, that would be Theodore Nott who just fled into the darkness," said Alex.

"Why would he need to murder, Lucius?" asked James who looked unsettled by something.

"Because Lucius was going to betray him to the Ministry. The original plan was for Sirius here to kill him," said Alex.

"Why are you being helpful?" demanded Tonks.

"I've had enough and I want to turn myself in," said Alex.

"What?" said Draco.

"Now, Draco, stay calm. I want you to give the Dark Lord a message that I have gone to South America to avoid Mad Eye Moody," said Alex.

"When really you are giving yourself up to the Order? You can't trust them!" said Draco horrified.

"Hey, we are not the bad guys here!" said James Potter.

"I will be seeing you, Draco. Give my regards to Astoria," said Alex and he was led away.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gryffindor teens were stunned by Alex's revelations through the Pensieve and Hermione hugged Alex when he got back as if she was trying to offer some comfort. Ron and Neville didn't say anything nasty about him being a Death Eater.

"Um, guys. I think Ginny and I need to talk," said Alex and everyone was shooed out by Hermione.

"Ginny, I will be in my room if you need me," said Hermione before she left with Ron.

There was a long, tense silence that stretched out between them.

"So," said Alex, trying to break the silence.

Ginny tackled him to the floor with an enormous hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ginny, but what was that for?" said Alex.

"That was for being you. I am so sorry that you suffered all that," said Ginny tearfully.

"Hey, I am okay, darling. Do you forgive me?" asked Alex. The sight of Ginny in pain was more than he could bear.

"Forgive you for what?" asked Ginny. She had at least stopped crying.

"For being a monster," whispered Alex.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster, Alex," hissed Ginny angrily.

"Gin, you don't understand. I was a Death Eater until I turned myself into the Order," said Alex.

"But you never enjoyed being one and you tried to protect me when Lucius threatened to reveal our relationship to You Know Who," replied Ginny.

Alex saw the logic behind Ginny's words.

"Yeah, but I could've been like Nott or Parkinson until I was sorted into Gryffindor and met you, Hermione and Ron," said Alex.

"Exactly. You could've been but something stopped you. Nott and Parkinson are monsters through their actions," argued Ginny.

"You're right and hey, I am sorry about your ex," said Alex.

Ginny looked at him.

"If I had known what an asshole Creevey was, I would never have dated him. It's not your fault he died. He made a stupid choice in siding with Nott," said Ginny vehemently. She wasn't going to shed a tear for her ex boyfriend.

"Yeah," said Alex.

Ginny then kissed him on the lips and he buried his face in her silky red mane of hair.

"Please get some rest, Alex," said Ginny and he slept as he had gone through a horrible, tiring ordeal.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alex woke to loud voices. It sounded like someone was having an argument.

"You don't know what kind of scam he is running. He was trained by the Dark Lord! It means that he is a skilled liar and manipulator," shouted Bill Weasley.

"Enough! Alex is not dangerous," retorted Ginny.

"Are you in love with him because of his looks or money?" asked Bill nastily.

"I love him. Not because he's handsome or rich! I'd much rather he weren't either one; it would even the gap between us just a little bit because he would still be the most unselfish, loving and brave person I have ever met. Of course I love him. How's hard is that to understand, big brother?" spat Ginny.

"We don't even know what his agenda is and the only thing the Order has managed to find out is that he is Karkaroff's partner and they split the profits between them of playing both sides against each other," said Bill.

"The only thing he wants is to keep me safe and happy. So what he partnered up with a notorious traitor like Karkaroff. Do you condone what Colin was going to do?" shouted Ginny.

"Of course not! How can you ask me that question? Just be careful with him, alright? If he is really genuine then maybe the family can accept him," said Bill.

"Thanks. That's all I ask," replied Ginny.

Alex then came out and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him. Even Bill could see that he loved her and he walked off wanting to take back the harsh words he had said.

"I heard you and your brother arguing," said Alex and they walked to his room.

"I am sorry did we wake you?" asked Ginny.

"No, but maybe he is right," said Alex.

"How?" said Ginny.

"Maybe I am a danger to you and should probably leave you," said Alex, speaking to the floor.

Ginny became angry and started to freak out.

"Why do you want to leave me?" she wailed.

"So I can't hurt you," said Alex.

"What do you call this? You may be brave or strong enough to leave me, if that was best, but I can't do that! I have to be with you. It's the only way I can live," said Ginny.

"Your safety is my primary concern and there is no way in hell am I exposing you to the dangers of my world," said Alex.

"I am already a target. Nott has probably told the Dark Lord about us and anyway my family are hated by the Death Eaters," said Ginny.

"Alright fine. I am not leaving you. Happy?" said Alex.

"I know you worry about me but you can't protect me from everything you have to let me make my own choices," said Ginny now speaking soothingly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at Riddle Manor the Dark Lord with Nott proudly standing at his side.

"This is my son Theodore Nott. He is in my second in command and anyone who objects can join the traitors Lucius, Avery and Rowle in hell," barked Voldemort.

The Death Eaters bowed down in submission to their young master. Nott grinned evilly at the sight.

The Dark Lord and Nott had spent some time torturing Pettigrew who had leaked the information to Lucius about Alex Gaunt's real parentage. The area rang with Pettigrew's screams.

Nott spent most of his time with Pansy's father who was another Death Eater and he looked smug that his daughter had chosen the Dark Lord's real son. Although it was disappointing that Draco had rejected her for Greengrass.

"I want you to use your connections to find where the Ministry are keeping Pansy," said Nott.

"Yes, young master," said Mr. Parkinson.

Thanks for your reviews and please send more.

I want to thank my Beta reader SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work in editing this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pansy sat in her cell at the Ministry waiting for her lover to come and free her. The Aurors had tried to question her on Teddy's whereabouts but she defied them and even dared the traitor Potter to use the Cruciatius Curse but he refused. _Stupid, self-righteous Gryffindor_, she thought. She planned revenge on Gaunt, the traitor. Hopefully the Dark Lord knew of his disgusting betrayal. How could he fall for a Weasley? It was too disgusting for words. She remembered when they all were young children and would play together in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Before their friendship went sour as Gaunt went off to Durmstrang to be corrupted by Karkaroff. Her parents refused to send her to Durmstrang as they mistrusted the Headmaster who was well known for being a treacherous snake. So she went to Hogwarts with Draco, Blaise and Teddy and bullied the Mudbloods like Granger. She remembered her breakup with Draco. At the time Gaunt found her with Nott snogging and his hand up her top. The prat ran to Draco and told him what he had seen. The next thing Pansy knew was when she saw Draco with Daphne's pretty sister Astoria and they were clearly having an intimate moment in the Slytherin common room. Draco had brushed her hair back from her face with such tenderness that it sent Pansy's teeth on edge. The other Slytherins were whispering quietly and Tracey and Millicent glared at Astoria.

_Flashback one year ago_

"So, Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" hissed Pansy icily after seeing her lover with Astoria.

"The meaning of this should be plain, Parkinson. I am now with Astoria," said Draco coolly.

"What about us?" said Pansy, trying on turn on the water works.

"Draco knows about you and Nott so don't bother playing the pity angle here, Parkinson," snapped Astoria. In a flash Pansy slapped Astoria hard across the cheek, but she barely moved.

"Come on, Parkinson. Is that all you've got? My grandmother slaps harder than that," taunted Astoria.

Draco had been quick to step between the two enraged girls. Some people even looked envious that he had two women fighting over him.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing the two of you fight over me. It's not going to happen," said Draco.

"Who turned you into a Gryffindor all of a sudden?" asked Pansy, sneering at the blond.

"No one," replied Draco, "Go into my room and wait for me there, Astoria."

"Draco," Astoria protested.

"Go," said Draco firmly.

Astoria gave Draco a displeased glare and walks off.

"I knew you would come to your senses, darling," said Pansy smugly.

"It's over, Pansy," said Draco coldly.

"What?" asked Pansy stunned. She had never seen Draco like this before and besides, her parents and Lucius had a marriage contract drawn up between her and Draco since they were born.

"Whatever we had was over when you decided to cheat on me with Nott. It was fun while it lasted but it is over," said Draco.

Pansy cursed to herself. She thought she had seen Gaunt lurking around during one of her dates with Teddy. He must have run to Draco and told him everything. Damn him to hell!

"I don't believe this. You are choosing that love sick little bitch over me?" said Pansy.

"I prefer to call her my girlfriend. By the way, she is definitely hotter in the sack than you are; I would call her a real tiger in the bedroom," said Draco. He had been hurt when Alex told him what was going on and he later heard Nott boast about Pansy's skills in the bedroom to Crabbe. He had lost it, giving Nott a punch to the face. Astoria comforted him and they ended up together. She was everything Pansy wasn't. Kind, brave, beautiful while Pansy was still the same spiteful bitch she had been since they were kids.

"You're what?" said Pansy who was now stunned and a little hurt. "We have known each other since we were kids and now you choose to sleep with some tramp younger than you. I guess I don't have to be a genius to know what you were thinking with, do I?"

"That had nothing do with it," said Draco.

"Are you telling me that you actually love her?" asked Pansy, thinking this had turned into some sort of nightmare.

"Yes. Love was the only thing we never had while we were together. We both know that," said Draco.

"I loved you!"

"But I didn't. I had to be with you to please Father but I do love Astoria," said Draco.

"Why do I doubt that?" said Pansy spitefully.

"Believe what you want, Parkinson. Astoria and me are together forever and there is nothing you or Lucius or the Dark Lord can do to try and change that," said Draco.

"I wouldn't be so sure, lover. Both you and the little missus are in for a bumpy ride," said Pansy, and she opened the door and turned around.

"Watch your back, sweetheart. You never know who might try and stab you in it,"

Pansy ran to her room, resisting an urge to sob. She saw her friends Tracey Davies and Millicent Bulstrode waiting for her.

"Your ex is a prick, Tracey," spat Pansy.

"I know. Gaunt dumped me for the Weasley slut," said Tracey bitterly.

"Don't worry, Pans. Malfoy, Gaunt and Astoria will suffer if you want," said Millicent eagerly.

"Yes. I want them to suffer," said Pansy.

_Present day_

Pansy, who had been lost in her thoughts, then heard the Auror guard scream and saw her father and her love walk in.

"It's her!" said Nott.

Her father released her and she wrapped her arms around her love.

"How did you find me?" asked Pansy now relieved.

"Simple, darling. I asked your father to use his connections in the Ministry to find you. He bribed an Auror to let us in and I took care of his partner," said Nott.

They walked to freedom and Pansy now had the time to plan her revenge.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in Grimmauld Place the following morning there was an outbreak of activity as Pansy had escaped from her cell aided by her lover and father. Albus Dumbledore delegated the task of investigation to Frank Longbottom.

Meanwhile, Dudley had taken his cue from Alex and told his friends and Susan about his childhood with his parents Vernon and Petunia. He spoke about being living in a cupboard under the stairs and other stuff. Susan held his hand and probably wanted to kill Vernon.

"So I know what Alex is going through," said Dudley.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sweetie?" asked Susan, looking upset.

"Because I was too ashamed and besides, I confided in Alex," said Dudley.

"Well it makes me feel guilty for what we always had and I took for granted," said Ron quietly. Ginny nodded they might not have lot of money but they always had the support of their parents. Molly Weasley loved her children unlike the mothers that Alex and Dudley had.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please remember to send more reviews. I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for editing this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alex Gaunt was summoned to meet with the head of the Order of the Phoenix. He walked downstairs and grimaced at the house elf heads on the wall. If he wasn't nervous he would have thought it funny that the Order of the Phoenix who was clearly on the side of the Light had a headquarters that looked like it belonged to a dark family. He heard about Dumbledore's reputation that he had taken out Grindelwald and was the only wizard that the Death Eaters including their leader ever feared. He didn't want the Order to send him to prison or worse and decided to cooperate. He knocked tentatively at the door.

"Come," called the voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He opened the door and saw Headmaster Dumbledore who looked fatigued. Some of the senior members were watching him with interest or outright mistrust.

"Ah, Alex. How good of you to be here," said Dumbledore and he had seen what Sirius had mentioned; the boy did look like James Potter but with Lily's emerald green eyes. _Could this be Harry Potter?_ He wondered and some people including Alastor thought this was a trick designed by Tom Riddle to put a spy inside the Order. He decided to proceed with caution.

"Well you summoned me, Headmaster," said Alex, trying to sound brave in the presence of the people who had taken out so many of his former comrades. He thought he could see the Weasleys eyeing him with suspicion.

"Indeed I did," said Dumbledore and quickly did a charm to remove any glamour's but nothing happened. He now knew beyond any reasonable doubt that this was Harry Potter in the flesh. He suppressed his shock at meeting someone he thought long dead.

Alex Gaunt reached into his jacket and Moody was about to curse him when he produced a locket and put it where the Order could see.

"What is this?" growled Moody.

"A locket that belonged to the Founders," said Alex.

Dumbledore examined it closely and saw the mark of Slytherin and knew this was a genuine article and it probably meant it had a piece of Voldemort's soul. He accepted the gift.

"Thanks for your help, Alex, but where did you get it? I can't imagine Lord Voldemort would hand these out to his followers," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Regulus Black stole it and gave it to me to hand over to the Order," said Alex.

The Order muttered to themselves and Sirius looked shocked. He thought his brother was a loyal Death Eater and their hateful mother's pet.

"Why would Regulus steal this? We all thought he was a Death Eater like the rest of his family except for Sirius," said Dumbledore.

"He is sleeping with a Muggle, Headmaster," said Alex.

"I never thought Regulus had it in him," commented Sirius, not sure whether to feel proud of his estranged younger brother or not.

"I need your help, Alex," said Dumbledore.

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"I have recently discovered, through Professor Snape, that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy wish to change sides. They are arriving within a few hours. Are they genuine?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes. Narcissa was never involved in the Death Eaters and Draco only joined due to pressure from his father and Bella," said Alex.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore.

"Can I go?" asked Alex politely.

"Not just yet the Weasleys wish to speak with you," said Dumbledore and the meeting ended.

Alex gulped. It was amazing that he could take on crazy Death Eaters, deceive the Dark Lord but when it came to his girlfriend's family his legs turned into jelly and he started sweating.

"Sit down, Alex," said Mr. Weasley, and Alex sat on one of the sofas.

"Now as you know we've a right to look after to look out for Ginny's interests although it must be said that you are better than the first boy that my daughter brought home," said Mrs. Weasley. She was a plump lady and Alex thought she looked like Ginny a little bit.

"Yes, I understand that and I never got involved with her because the Dark Lord wanted it. I got involved with her because I love her," said Alex, trying to calm them down. The Weasleys could tell from his sincerity that he meant what he said.

"That's good news. I appreciate you telling us," said Mr. Weasley and Alex fancied that Bill and Charlie had somewhat stopped scowling.

"However we are still concerned about the level of danger that hangs over you as we all know the Death Eaters want you dead or alive according to Snape and I don't think my sister could survive a broken heart if you were to be murdered," said Bill.

"I know all this and I tried to speak to Ginny but she simply refuses to leave me," said Alex.

"Yes, we all know that my daughter is as stubborn as her mother," said Mr. Weasley sounding a little amused.

"To add the necessary big brother threat if you ever hurt her I will break your legs," said Charlie menacingly.

"I won't hurt her," said Alex.

"You may continue to court her then," said Mr. Weasley and Alex left feeling more relieved. He had expected the Weasleys would want to talk to him about his relationship with Ginny.

He walked upstairs and passed Remus Lupin on the way.

"Ah, Alex. If you want someone to talk to you. I am always here to listen," said Remus. He wanted to find out about his best friend's kid who was thought to be long dead but now had survived. Dumbledore had proved it when his spell to remove any glamour charms hadn't worked.

For his part Alex had known who Remus Lupin was as Pettigrew and Lucius had mentioned him a few times and Pettigrew had gone on to tell him what Lupin's secret condition was. Alex liked hearing about the Marauder stories from Pettigrew although he had a feeling that Pettigrew had exaggerated a little to show off his importance.

"Thank you for your concern," said Alex and headed upstairs to his room where his friends were waiting for him. Ginny, Hermione were sitting on his bed while Ron greeted him with a smile that let him know all was forgiven.

"Sorry I am late, the Order wanted to speak to me as they are expecting some more guests," said Alex.

"Some more guests?" said Hermione shocked.

"Oh yeah, the Malfoys have changed sides and have asked Dumbledore to protect them," said Alex.

"Do you believe they are sincere?" asked Neville.

"Yeah. Narcissa was never involved in any of the Death Eater stuff and her son Draco was coerced into it as I was by his father who is now dead," said Alex.

They all nodded and Alex relaxed. He was eager to see his old mate again. Narcissa wasn't so bad and she was like a mother to him compared to that crazy Lestrange woman who only cared about pleasing Voldemort.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the Weasleys wanted to see me and I was with them after I had finished speaking to the Order," said Alex.

"What about?" asked Ginny.

"Oh about us, honey," said Alex.

Ginny blushed at the news.

"Did my parents and older brothers give you a hard time?" asked Ginny.

"Not really, they were concerned that's all. Oh yeah, Charlie threatened to break my legs if I ever hurt you," said Alex.

"How dare they try and run my life! It's my business who I date not theirs. I should bat bogey hex Charlie," growled Ginny.

"Ginny, really they were only making sure I was a decent bloke," said Alex and Ginny finally calmed down.

"Well I never seen anyone calm my sister down when she is being stroppy," commented Ron. His sister's temper was legendary like the other members of his family.

Professor Snape picked up the Malfoys on Dumbledore's orders from a flat in London.

"Is Alex still there?" asked Draco eagerly.

"Yes, Gaunt is still with the Order," replied Snape and once upon a time he was struck by Narcissa's beauty when they were at Hogwarts. He was in love with her after Evans went out with Potter but it was never to be as after a few dates. Narcissa told him that her parents had arranged her marriage to Lucius and the rich older boy could give Narcissa the life that she wanted. He still had feelings for her though.

"Will the Order protect us, Severus?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes. Dumbledore has instructed me to inform you he will provide you and your son with sanctuary, Narcissa," said Snape.

"Well then, let's us go to the Order," said Narcissa. She had cleaned out Malfoy Manor of her belongings before she had fled. She wasn't there when her husband was murdered.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I want the surviving traitors who conspired with Lucius brought in alive," hissed Lord Voldemort to the Death Eaters and many muttered to each other. All the Death Eaters knew the fate of Lucius's wife and son and anyone connected to them. The Dark Lord would make their deaths long and extremely painful as an example to others.

"Yes, Lord, but we don't know where the Malfoys could've gone," said Yaxley and the Dark Lord nodded to his son Theodore Nott who cast the Cruciatus Curse and the meeting room in Riddle Manor was filled with Yaxley's yells of pain before Nott lifted the curse.

"Now does anyone want to join Yaxley here?" said Lord Voldemort coldly and the Death Eaters shook their heads.

"Maybe Snape is offering Narcissa and Lucius's brat sanctuary?" suggested Rodolphus Lestrange helpfully.

"Severus is on my side, Lestrange. Do you doubt your Master's wisdom?" said Voldemort dangerously.

"No, Master," said Rodolphus hastily.

"Excellent," said Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters left leaving the Dark Lord and his son to talk. Pansy blew Nott a kiss before she left.

"What is it, Father?" asked Nott. He clearly was enjoying his new position next to his father the Dark Lord as it was meant to be.

"Your adopted brother's betrayal has stunned me and I want him to suffer," said Voldemort.

"Well, Gaunt was always too Gryffindor for his good. Merlin knows what kind of a hold his whore has on him," said Nott.

"True. Everyone knows the Weasleys worship the senile old Headmaster," said Voldemort.

"Then may I suggest that you take his whore from Gaunt and make him watch her die," said Nott smiling evilly.

"That's a brilliant idea, son. Soon we will crush our enemies," said Voldemort, smiling in approval of his son's dark nature. His son by blood reminded him a lot of himself at sixteen as Theodore was ambitious, cunning and cruel. Of course it meant that he would have to teach the boy his place before the brat had any ideas of supplanting him. He also approved of his relationship with Parkinson as it could give him a powerful magical child which he could bend to his will as any child of Nott's would be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

"You know, of course, where Gaunt has gone?" said Nott.

"Yes to the disgusting Order where they can protect him. I will command Snape to tell me if he has seen him," said Voldemort.

"Good," said Nott.

"By the way, boy, a lot of people had to die for me to be me. Do you want to be me?" said Voldemort and a hint of menace had entered his voice.

"I could probably be you but I can wait patiently until you slip up or die," said Nott fairly truthfully.

The Dark Lord hit his son with the Cruciatius Curse and Nott screamed in pain before he lifted the curse.

"That was for your insolence, brat," said Voldemort and Nott limped out of the room where Pansy was waiting.

Pansy Parkinson was a brunette with curves in the right places and he smiled at seeing her.

"I thought you had gone home," said Nott.

"I did but I came back to see you," said Pansy.

Nott groaned from pain and being hit by the Cruciatius Curse.

"What happened?" asked Pansy with some concern.

"Oh, my father cursed me and it fucking hurts," snarled Nott.

"Don't worry, love. We can wait until the Dark Lord slips up in his quest to destroy the filthy Order then you can seize control from the old tyrant," said Pansy quietly.

"I was planning something like that," admitted Nott.

Then they heard footsteps and Nott saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Rumour was she was his father's occasional lover. The Dark Lord had blamed her for not watching Gaunt closely enough allowing him to be infected by the Weasley's nonsense. Nott saw the madness within her eyes and made him a little uneasy.

"You might be our Master's flavour of the month but he is fickle and soon it will be someone else and I will be there when you fall," said Bellatrix.

"Maybe you should've kept an eye on Gaunt before he turned on us," said Nott. He was personally hurt by Gaunt's betrayal as they had been friends once when they were younger but he became a disgusting Gryffindor and sided with the Muggle lovers and even took a Weasley of all people for his girlfriend. He also never forgave his former friend of snitching to Draco about his affair with Pansy.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with rage at Nott's insults as all of it was true. She stormed off.

"Are you sure it's wise antagonizing her? I heard about her reputation she is said to be completely bonkers," said Pansy about Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Her madness means she is less of a threat as she can be controlled," said Nott, and he gave a hard kiss and backed her up against the wall and put his hand down her top.

"I will be your queen once we have assumed control over the Death Eaters," panted Pansy in between kisses.

"Naturally, love," lied Nott. He would marry her as she was a decent Pureblood and good in the sack but it didn't mean he was going to stay faithful to her once he had taken control over the Death Eaters.

"I better go as daddy won't be amused if I am late," said Pansy after they had finished making out and she had fixed her rumpled clothes before Apparating away.

Meanwhile, back in London, the Malfoys were providing a wealth of information about the Death Eaters. The Order had taken no chances with them and had interrogated them under Veritaserum.

As far as the Order was concerned the news from the Malfoys was all bad. Theodore Nott was proving to be just as evil as his real father. Albus Dumbledore was concerned they had a difficult task to do as they had defeat two powerful forces of darkness Lord Voldemort and his evil son.

On Alex's part he was delighted to see his old mate Draco.

"So yeah, after you had been led away I went over to the Greengrasses and anyway Astoria and I were caught in bed together by her parents, Daphne and my mother who had been visiting them," said Draco.

"So were you doing it?" asked Alex.

"Well let's just say when they walked in her shirt was off and mine was on the floor of her bedroom. They were not pleased and my mother gave me a stern talking to," said Draco.

Alex laughed. and His Gryffindor friends and girlfriend were slowly accepting Draco, which was all good.

"Did you tell her the truth?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I did and at first she was very upset and she slapped me, which hurt like hell. But then after some grovelling she gave me a passionate kiss. Did you tell your girlfriend?" said Draco.

"I didn't need to as she already heard from eavesdropping on the Order meeting and we talked and then she tried to hug me," said Alex.

"Your Gryffindor friends aren't so bad," said Draco.

"Yeah they are great," said Alex.

"So anyway, I have already spoken with Astoria's family and apologized for what happened and Astoria declared she loved me in front of my mother, Daphne and her parents," said Draco. and It was the first time any woman said she loved him apart from his mother.

"How is your mother taking the news that you were a Death Eater like your father?" said Alex. He remembered Lucius saying that his wife Narcissa didn't know as she was dumb enough to try something stupid like crossing the Dark Lord.

"She was a little upset but I think she has come around after Astoria said she loved me," said Draco.

Narcissa arrived next to them.

"Hello boys," said Narcissa. She had resumed using her maiden name Black. She and Sirius had always got on since they were children.

"Hi, Mum," said Draco.

"Hi, Auntie," said Alex.

After they had finished talking Alex went to see Ginny; she was waiting for him in his room.

"Hey, Alex," greeted Ginny.

"Hello, Gin. Where is everyone?" asked Alex.

"Dudley and Susan are probably in some room making out and my brother and Hermione are in the library working on assignments," said Ginny.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny's face fell but he hurried on to explain, "It's nothing bad!"

"What is it then?" asked Ginny.

"You are not my first girlfriend. I went out with Tracey Davies when you were with Colin," said Alex.

"Isn't she a Slytherin?" asked Ginny, trying to suppress some jealously in her voice.

"Yeah, she is in Pansy's gang and one of the Slytherin Chasers," said Alex.

"Oh right. Her," said Ginny. She remembered Tracey as the slim, tall brunette and she was feeling jealous as the older girl knew him better than she did; it didn't help that your boyfriend's ex had an athletic body as Tracey did.

"Listen, love, I am not in love with her anymore as I love you and I want us to have an honest relationship and all that," said Alex, trying to keep her from hexing him or kicking him where he didn't want to be kicked.

"I know you love me and I am just jealous of her that's all. Why did you break up?" said Ginny.

"Well it turned out she was a Death Eater and the Dark Lord ordered her to gain my confidence by any means possible," said Alex. He loathed Tracey for betraying him.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story and please send more. I would like to thank SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work on this story.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Flash back to few weeks ago._

Astoria Greengrass was in her family manor thinking about her boyfriend. If someone had told her that she would be the girlfriend to the infamous Draco Malfoy a year ago she would have laughed at them as all the girls in Slytherin knew he was with Pansy. Anyway Pansy was found with Theodore Nott making out and Draco dumped her and Astoria comforted him and then they ended up falling in love.

There was a knock at the door and Astoria opened it to find a weary Draco. He looked in a hell of a state with cuts and bruises.

"What has happened to you, darling?" asked Astoria.

"My father has been murdered by Nott," said Draco softly as Astoria helped him to her bedroom.

Draco sank gratefully on the bed and Astoria began to heal his injuries. She knew that her parents were downstairs entertaining guests and they wouldn't like finding Draco in her bedroom. She saw something on his wrist and it was the Dark Mark. She had heard whispers about the symbol and what it meant from other Slytherins who wore it but her family were neutral in this war.

Draco noticed where she was looking and tried to pull his arm away. But she held firm.

"So my sister was right. You are a Death Eater," hissed Astoria furiously. and Unlike most of the Slytherins she was appalled by the Death Eaters and what they were doing.

"It's not my choice, Astoria. My father and my Aunt Bella wanted me to serve the Dark Lord," said Draco angrily.

"So were you serving your Dark Lord when you sustained these injuries?" asked Astoria scathingly.

"No! I wasn't! Theodore Nott happens to be the son of the Dark Lord and he murdered my father who was going to have him killed," snarled Draco.

"He did this to you?" asked Astoria, trying to understand.

"No, I fought with Pansy who has now taken up with Nott. The stupid bitch always wanted to stay close to those with power," said Draco bitterly.

"Pansy did this to you? Where is she?" said Astoria. She intended to rip out every hair on the older girl's head for harming Draco.

"Sheathe your claws, tigress, Pansy was captured by the Ministry and Nott escaped," said Draco, sounding amused by her indignation on his behalf.

"Wasn't Gaunt with you? You and him were thick as thieves when you were younger," said Astoria.

"Yeah, he joined in on my father's side because the old bastard had some dirt on him that he was seeing a Weasley. He surrendered himself to the Order," said Draco.

"That's terrible but at least he made the right choice," said Astoria, and suddenly she slapped him.

"Astoria!" protested Draco.

"That was for hiding that you were a Death Eater," said Astoria angrily.

"I am sorry," said Draco. He kissed her soft lips and she deepened the kiss. Finally he ended up on top of her on her bed.

"I haven't done this before," said Astoria, pulling away from him. She was embarrassed by her lack of experience while her boyfriend was an infamous ladies man. When they started going out she was often jealous by the attention the other Hogwarts girls showed him and just about restrained herself from hexing them.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," said Draco softly.

"I know. I trust you," said Astoria

Slowly, Astoria unbuttoned her shirt, keeping her eyes on Draco's lust-filled ones the entire time. She slipped the shirt off her creamy shoulders to reveal a black lace bra. Draco licked his lips and gently pushed Astoria back onto the pillows. Softly he kissed her again. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, which Astoria granted. When their tongues started battling for dominance, Draco shifted so that he hovered above his girlfriend. From this position he had better access to her caress her body.

Astoria whimpered when Draco's lips left hers and trailed along her jaw line to her slender neck. Wanting, needing something to do with her hands, Astoria ran them up Draco's hard, muscles chest and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Draco shuddered under her gentle caress and harshly attacked her lips again, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Tossing Astoria's bra aside, Draco shrugged out of his shirt and nudged himself between Astoria's spread legs.

Just then, the door was flung open to reveal Narcissa and Astoria's parents and sister. Astoria screamed and dove under the covers, looking embarrassed. Draco merely looked irritated at the intrusion.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing?" shouted Narcissa who looked livid.

Mum!" said Draco

"Really, sister, your choice of boyfriend isn't that great as he is a Death Eater like his father. We can't be seen with the likes of him or the Ministry will ask questions," said Daphne, showing disapproval on her aristocratic face.

"I am not a Death Eater anymore," said Draco. He knew his classmate would show the strongest objections to the relationship he had with her little sister.

"Daphne is right, the Malfoy family are well known for their support for their Dark Lord," said Astoria's mother who was a petite blonde with blue eyes.

"Well that was Lucius not me. He changed when that monster entered our lives," said Narcissa sniffily.

Daphne's father looked livid at the sight.

"Look, I love Astoria and she loves me," said Draco and his sincerity could be seen.

"Well get dressed. We are going to our townhouse in London," said Narcissa.

The adults left and Daphne stayed behind.

"What?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Do you really love her? Or this is some scheme to make Pansy jealous? I won't have my sister have a broken heart because of you," said Daphne.

"Pansy and I are done and I do love Astoria," said Draco snappily.

Daphne left.

"They are just overprotective," said Astoria soothingly.

"I know," said Draco, still looking irritated.

Some weeks had passed and school was about to start up again.

"I am not sure how I feel about that," said Alex after being told he was related to the Potters.

"Well take your time. and We will be waiting," replied Lily.

Alex left and Mrs. Weasley stepped out from a corridor.

"Don't worry, Lily. I am sure my daughter will talk to him," said Mrs. Weasley. and She had known the Potters well through her twin brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Your daughter? I thought you had just boys?" said Lily.

"We had one daughter Ginevra or Ginny. Anyway I heard from my eldest son Bill that your son left the Death Eaters because of his love for her," said Mrs. Weasley.

"He is definitely my son choosing a redhead for his girlfriend," said James Potter.

Alex was in his room and Ginny came in after half an hour.

"So I supposed you've heard," said Alex dully.

"Yes and Mrs. Potter, your real mother, is concerned about you," said Ginny and she remembered her discussion with his real parents about him.

"I don't know her, Ginny," said Alex.

"Maybe it's time you did unless you honestly liked having You Know Who and Bellatrix Lestrange as your parents," said Ginny scathingly. She was infuriated by this negative attitude he had.

"Alright fine. I will try and get to know them," said Alex.

"That's all I ask," said Ginny, and she walked out.

"Well?" asked James Potter. Ginny was struck by the resemblance he shared with his son.

"He's willing to give it a try," said Ginny.

"Thanks," said Lily gratefully.

Thanks for your reviews and please send more. I would like to thank my Beta reader SiriusBlackisgod for her hard work on this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The students were packing their stuff as the Christmas holidays ended tomorrow. Harry Potter headed downstairs and decided to use his old name as a way of breaking his ties to the Dark Lord who was clearly a madman. He noticed that his natural parents James and Lily Potter were talking to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"How was the mission to the werewolves Moony?" asked James.

"It went well. Most of them seem accommodating but there are a few stubborn exceptions like Greyback and his cronies," replied Remus.

"Fenrir Greyback is a monster. Is he popular among the werewolves?" asked Sirius.

"Not really but everyone fears him and his cronies who are equally as blood thirsty as him," replied Remus. He remembered Greyback dealing harsh punishments to those werewolves who crossed him while his cronies cheered their leader on. It disgusted him as it proved those bigots right that werewolves were nothing more than animals when clearly Greyback didn't represent all the werewolves.

"So what you are saying is that if we kill Greyback one of his cronies will take his place and carry on his bloody killing sprees?" said Lily in a disgusted tone.

Now Harry had heard of Greyback as the Dark Lord had mentioned him as a useful tool in his plans and often the Dark Lord would hold meetings with Greyback and his cronies to discuss attacks on Muggles.

Remus looked up and saw Harry watching them he nudged James who turned around.

"Yes Harry?" asked James.

"I couldn't help overhearing you guys," said Harry.

"I thought you would be packing as term starts tomorrow," said Sirius, looking at him suspiciously. Old habits die hard and Sirius was going to find it very hard to stop thinking of Harry as the Dark Lord's son.

"I finished my packing that's all," replied Harry.

"Did you want something son?" asked Lily kindly.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you and dad," said Harry.

"We better go, Prongs. Give you some time to catch up with your son," said Remus, nudging Sirius. The two men left leaving the Potter family alone.

Harry turned to face his natural parents; the people he knew the least apart from what he heard from Lucius and Bella when they were drunk. According to them, James Potter was a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere and his wife was a cunning Mudblood who married James to get her hands on the Potters' fortune.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" asked James.

"Your friend, Sirius Black. I guess he still distrusts me," said Harry.

"Well according to Remus it was difficult for him when we all apparently died," replied Lily.

"He looks at me as if I am in league with the mad bint Bellatrix Lestrange when clearly he is mistaken," retorted Harry angrily.

"Give him time son," James urged, desperate for the two to get along.

"Maybe I will.I know that you are my parents. I heard that a long time ago from Wormtail," said Harry.

His parents' faces darkened at the mention of their former friend, Wormtail, who betrayed them to Voldemort and caused their son to be raised by monsters.

"Whatever he has told you about us is probably a lie," said James in a strained voice.

"Well, I must say that I didn't believe him when he first told me," said Harry.

"So you didn't have a good childhood then?" asked Lily curiously.

"Not really," said Harry. Then he talked about his dark past and had his parents cursing out loud at the treatment that their son had had to endure in his childhood.

After their son had finished the Potters hugged each other.

"Just so you know, I am not like Voldemort," said Harry.

"I never doubted that, and don't worry about Sirius. He will come around," said James.

"I love you," said Lily.

Harry left and headed to find Hermione. She was working in the library as usual.

"Harry right?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"What can I do for you?" asked Hermione.

"I need your help with your friend Ginny," said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I need you to help her understand that I am still the same man she fell in love with despite my name changes. I mean really, I didn't ask to be kidnapped by You Know Who and raised to be his son. Surely she must see that what has happened to me is not my fault," said Harry passionately.

"Look, Ginny is overwhelmed by all the changes in your life. Don't worry about it. She knows that what has happened isn't your fault," replied Hermione reasonably.

"Can you talk to her for me?" asked Harry. Ginny always seemed to be too busy for him these days.

"Sure I will," replied Hermione gently.

"She is not breaking up with me is she?" asked Harry. Another fear twisted his guts that Ginny wasn't going to stay with him; that all the changes in his life had scared her off.

"Of course not, Harry."

"How do you know?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Look, I know Ginny and she has always been happy with you," said Hermione.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Harry left and hoped that Hermione could help with out with the situation with Ginny.

Hermione closed her book and went into Ron's room and found Ginny talking to her brother, Neville and Susan.

"I need to talk to Ginny alone," said Hermione.

"Yes, what is it, Hermione?" asked Ginny as once everyone had left.

"I had your boyfriend in a terrible state over you," said Hermione sternly.

"What's happened?" asked Ginny, her brown eyes growing wide with fear.

"He has got it into his head that you are breaking up with him," said Hermione.

"I never said anything like that!" protested Ginny.

"You won't make time to seriously talk to him about all these changes and now Harry is starting to wonder that maybe you don't care anymore or that you blame him for being kidnapped by You Know Who."

"Of course I don't blame him for being kidnapped! I still love him," replied Ginny, looking rather upset.

"You must understand that You Know Who must've given him a negative view of women and that all the harsh experiences in his life have made him wary of accepting love," said Hermione. She knew all this as she had spoken to Harry as he relied on her to be an impartial observer.

Ginny banged her head against the wall as she realised that she had made a terrible mistake in ignoring Harry.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To find the love of my life," replied Ginny.

She went to the boy's room and saw Harry reading a book.

"Hey, handsome," said Ginny.

"I spoke to Hermione about us," said Harry.

"I know. She made me see what an idiot I was," said Ginny.

"Well don't do it again," said Harry mock sternly, and he kissed Ginny.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Harry, Ginny, Mum said that dinner is ready," called out Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry.

"Don't mention it" replied Hermione as they were heading to their rooms.

Harry fell asleep and heard Draco, Ron and Neville and Dudley snore

Thanks for all the reviews so far and please send more and I would like to thank my Beta reader Sirius Blackisgod for her hard work on this chapter.


End file.
